Believer
by MaruSchzimmy
Summary: [AU] Ella no es buena. Él no está bien. Lucy fue abandonada y despreciada, y hará todo lo posible para poder huir. Natsu fue destrozado y quebrantado, y deberá enfrentar su mayor dificultad antes de hundirse en el proceso y perder la cabeza. Dentro del cuadrilátero solo hay un enemigo y solo uno puede salir invicto...
1. Notas de la autora

.

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. Así como las canciones e imágenes utilizadas en esta historia pertenecen a sus respectivos artistas.

Believer está inspirada en la canción con el mismo nombre por Imagine Dragons

 **Sinopsis:**

Ella no es buena. Él no está bien.

Lucy fue abandonada y despreciada, y hará todo lo posible para poder huir.

Natsu fue destrozado y quebrantado, y deberá enfrentar su mayor dificultad antes de hundirse en el proceso y perder la cabeza.

Dentro del cuadrilátero solo hay un enemigo y solo uno puede salir invicto. Uno frente del otro, deberán decidir si es buena idea ver la belleza a través de dolor, o simplemente darse la espalda.

.

Clasificación: **+15**

Género: Universo Alterno, Romance, Drama, General

Advertencias: Smut, Lemon, Angst, Violencia, Lenguaje explicito, menciones de abuso sexual, verbal, físico.

NO LEER SI ERES SENSIBLE SOBRE ESTOS TEMAS Y/O PUEDEN AFECTARTE DE CUALQUIER MANERA

.

 **Notas de la autora:**

Posiblemente no sea tan explicito como mencionan las advertencias, pero es mejor avisar y dejar todo en claro.

En fin, este fanfic nació cuando escuche Believer de Imagine Dragons y la historia llegó a mi cabeza como un big bang. La idea me estuvo dando vueltas por mucho tiempo y, aunque resistirme a escribir y dedicarme a mis otros fics, me decidí por fin darle luz verde y comenzar este proyecto.

Honestamente, me fue imposible concentrarme en otros fics con esta historia rondando y dando lata en mi mente.

Believer solo tendrá tres capítulos (cuatro contando el prologo). Si escuchan la canción y notan los títulos de cada capítulo, cada parte en la historia tendrá más sentido.

Quiero dedicar esta historia a Alyssa Fullbuster quien durante todos estos años y con mi regreso ha sido un apoyo incondicional. Aunque a veces no tenga tiempo de responder, sus reviews hacen que mi inspiración fluya y pueda continuar con mis historias.

A mi linda BecaIII que también me lee y sigue desde mi comienzo. You're the best!

A Cyn-Yeid y Daguer que me han estado dando apoyando desde twitter. Sus palabras y ánimos cuentan mucho para mí.

Y a todos los lectores que se toman la molestia de leer mi historia.

Muchas gracias. Espero sea de su agrado.

¡Que tengan linda lectura!


	2. First things first

**.**

 **First things first**

 _''Estoy enfadado y cansado de cómo han ido las cosas''_

 _._

* * *

 _Dolor._

Una percepción sensorial considerada como desagradable, molesta e intensa. Una evidente indicación o señal del cuerpo humano que algo no anda bien.

 _Debilidad._

Falta de fuerza, poder o energía. Incapaz de afrontar situaciones difíciles. Punto débil.

Dos palabras que en el vocabulario de Natsu son el motor para continuar. Nunca parar. Jamás detenerse. El dolor está en la mente, es solo una ilusión del cuerpo. Con control no hay debilidad. Y sin debilidad no hay derrota.

Las palabras de Laxus resuenan en su mente entre los gritos de la multitud: concentración, respiración, observación, estrategia y golpe.

Él lo recuerda y aplica antes del sonido de la campana.

La multitud esta eufórica, ebria de imágenes mórbidas que puedan saciar su sed de poder que creen poseer o dinero que pueden ganar.

''Ignora y concéntrate''

 _Concentración._ Natsu cierra los ojos y guía a su mente a un lugar en blanco, donde el sonido se convierte en un eco y las emociones se despedazan con cada aliento. No hay sentimientos, ni sensaciones. No hay dolor.

 _Respiración._ Él inhala y exhala como si estuviera en un sueño profundo. Su cuerpo inquieto y músculos se relajan, esperan el momento para atacar como un león a su presa. Tranquilo y ágil.

 _Observación._ Natsu abre los ojos y observa a su oponente, también como el otro lo hace con él. La mirada intensa que intenta intimidarlo es solo una táctica ridícula. _Observa y encuentra_. _Busca un punto débil_. Sus ojos observan al otro individuo y perciben cierta molestia en su hombro izquierdo, se puede notar fácilmente por las expresiones que muestra cada vez que mueve su cuello. Una lesión causada por alguna pelea anterior o simplemente descuido. _Debilidad._

 _Estrategia._ Su mente en blanco comienza a teñirse de nuevo con imágenes de posibilidades. Pros y contras. Atacar el punto débil. Ser el vencedor.

Entonces suena la campana, su oponente se pone de pie y Natsu está listo.

El mediador menciona las reglas, pero Natsu no escucha; sin embargo, reconoce. Sus ojos miran al contrincante dentro del cuadrilátero que parece no controlar su cuerpo, la emoción y sus pensamientos son tan evidentes que Natsu puede leerlos.

Suena la segunda campanada y ambos oponentes dan dos pasos atrás.

Natsu conoce las reglas como la palma de su mano. Reconoce el sonido familiar de la multitud gritando su nombre. El calor que desprende su cuerpo antes del combate.

El otro hombre respira con rapidez, se muestra emocionado. Le sonríe con burla, creyéndose el vencedor incluso antes de comenzar, gritando insultos que sólo desgastan su mente y lo distraen del verdadero objetivo. Un verdadero imbécil.

Sus entrenadores lo animan desde la esquina opuesta, como un montón de payasos disfrutando ser el centro de atención, animando con quienes supone acompañan a su oponente. Natsu no necesita nada de eso. Laxus debe mirarlo desde su esquina del ring en silencio, como lo hace en cada enfrentamiento. Sabe que lo que Natsu necesita es solo su mente y el deseo del ganar.

Suena la tercera campanada y comienza el combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Su oponente tira un golpe al aire. Natsu no reacciona. Eso no lo intimida. Él sólo observa, calcula su próximo movimiento y esquiva. Lo hace una y otra vez. Sus acciones parecen molestar a su contrincante, sus golpes son cada vez más al azar, su mente no coordina con su cuerpo y su torpeza comienza a hacerse más evidente.

No tiene control, y sin control no puede ganar. La victoria fue suya desde el inicio.

El hombre se muestra cansado y Natsu comienza a aburrirse. Es ahí en donde decide terminarlo todo.

Con el puño apretado, golpea el costado izquierdo del torso de su adversario, haciendo que este se retuerza un poco hacia su mismo lado izquierdo, ocasionando un movimiento brusco en la lesión de su cuello. Natsu toma esa oportunidad y finaliza con un golpe sobre el hombro de la lesión del hombre, después con otro en el estómago, otro sobre su barbilla. Golpe tras golpe como si fuera su saco de entrenamiento.

Su contrincante cae sobre el ring incapaz de ponerse de pie de nuevo.

Natsu cierra los ojos, controla su respiración y escucha el conteo del mediador. El grito eufórico de la multitud le indica su triunfo.

No se molesta en mirar a su contrincante siendo arrastrado por el ring. Su mente aún no regresa. Se gira y la expresión satisfecha de Laxus le demuestran que hizo un buen trabajo. Sting también está aquí, ''sonriente'' por otro logro de su hermano.

Llega a ellos, Laxus le da dos palmadas sobre la espalda y lo ayuda a bajar del cuadrilátero. La multitud intenta felicitarlo, gritando palabras que Natsu no puede comprender.

Sting aparta a todos y se apresura a sacarlo de ese lugar. Encuentran el auto y sube junto a él en el asiento trasero. Laxus vuelve a los pocos minutos, sabe que no puede dejar a Natsu en ese estado. Enciende en auto y presiona el acelerador.

Fuera del cuadrilátero, lejos del tumulto, Natsu toma una respiración profunda. Su cuerpo se torna frío, comienza a temblar, retorcerse y todo vuelve a él como un gran impacto sobre su cabeza. Reventando sus entrañas lenta y dolorosamente. Quedando atrapado en su propio delirio.

* * *

.

.

.


	3. Second thing second

.

 **Second thing second**

 _''No me digas lo que crees que puedo ser''_

 _._

* * *

Lucy vive en una monotonía. Una rutina compleja. No obstante, se mantiene alerta, sabe que en cualquier momento puede suceder cualquier cosa, puede atacar de sorpresa y deshacer el orden que tanto esfuerzo le costó mantener. Sabe que llegará sin ninguna advertencia y dejará una horrible cicatriz. Siempre es así.

Su padre fue un simple hombre, ahogado en deudas y alcoholismo. Su madre una mujer joven, buscando la salida más rápida y equivocada, llena de promesas vacías de un futuro mejor y un vientre abultado.  
Su padre las abandonó cuando vio que no podría con el peso de mantener dos vidas. La mujer quien se suponía debía cuidarla y amarla la dejó a su suerte apenas tuvo su primer sangrado. Ante los ojos de su madre, Lucy ya tenía la edad suficiente de valerse por sí misma, tal vez conseguir un empleo, vender su cuerpo o un marido que pudiera cuidar de ella.

Solo tenía trece en ese entonces.

Así es como la vida la abofeteó y le dio la espalda años atrás. Así que ella hizo lo mismo con todos los demás.

Su estomago siempre arde en furia ante el recuerdo. Un recuerdo que repulsa sus entrañas. Tuvo que morder el interior de sus mejillas para evitar mostrar algún descontento. Sonreír a los clientes es el maldito pan de cada día. Aunque todos los hombres aquí sean un montón de cerdos y ebrios, babeando por la atención de de las meseras en este asqueroso bar.

Lucy nunca sonríe. Sabe que si se muestra más sonriente ellos trataran de entablar una conversación, intentar propasarse o incluso esperar por ella a que su turno termine para conocerse un poco mejor, o simplemente seguirla a casa si no cede con sus invitaciones a cenar o moteles baratos. Ya ha sucedido antes.

A los trece vivió asustada, temerosa de su alrededor. A los quince entendió que su madre jamás volvería y no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados y esperar por una ayuda que jamás llegaría. Así que tuvo que crecer y madurar, tomar decisiones difíciles y cometer errores estúpidos que la han hecho la mujer que es hoy. Seis años después, su orgullo es lo único que la mantiene en pie y debe suprimir para salir adelante. Porque nada en esta vida es fácil y cada año te golpea cada vez más fuerte.

Lucy lo sabe muy bien.

Su jefe no es un completo hijo de puta, excepto cuando su estado de ánimo no es tan bueno y, esta vez, Lucy tuvo la mala suerte de cruzarse en su camino. Así que fue su turno de hacer la limpieza a los baños femeninos que un imbécil creyó gracioso entrar y vomitar todo el suelo.

 _"Solo tres horas mas y eres libre"_

Como si estar fuera del trabajo fuese ser libre. Contaba las horas para por fin terminar su turno y olvidar la porquería del suelo, el olor asqueroso a pis y alcohol, las miradas lascivas e irse a casa. Pero como es costumbre, nada sale como uno quiere.

— Lucy, te toca la mesa nueve — gritó alguien desde la cocina.

Lavó sus manos en el lavabo y miró a los tres hombres que apenas tomaban asiento. Jóvenes y atractivos. Parecían nuevos, no los había visto por aquí antes.

Solo tres horas más.

Soltó un suspiro largo y se acercó a la mesa.

Desde ese momento pudo sentir sus miradas, de arriba a abajo, por todo su cuerpo. Al llegar frente a ellos, estando cerca, su piel se erizó, como si la alertara de algún tipo de peligro del cual desconocía. Lucy jamás debía mostrar ni sentir miedo. Eso solamente demostraba debilidad y, personas como ellos, tomarían eso como una ventaja. Y nada bueno saldría de eso. Así que alzo su barbilla y comenzó su acto.

— Bienvenidos, ¿Hay algo que deseen de beber? — preguntó y continuó —. Los tarros de cerveza están a mitad de precio esta noche. Aquí tienen el menú, por si desean algún aperitivo para acompañar.

Los tres tomaron el menú. Uno de ellos, el rubio más joven, rozó sus dedos con los de ella al contacto, un acto descarado para llamar su atención, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Lucy ya odiaba a ese tipo.

El rubio mayor, con una cicatriz que cruzaba su ojo izquierdo, no se molesto en mirar dos veces.

— Yo estoy bien con un tarro de cerveza — dijo Laxus, y giró su mirada hacia el otro rubio — Sting?

— Un tarro me parece bien — y su sonrisa se hizo más grande al mirarla. — Y de aperitivo, ¿Qué tal si me das tu número?

¿Se podría golpear a un cliente? Porque Lucy estaba a punto de hacerlo. Normalmente lo habría ignorado, pero esta no era una buena noche. Estaba irritada y agotada. Así que no se molesto en ocultar su descontento.

— Eso no está en el menú — dijo sin más. Y se giro hacia el otro hombre, el último de ellos. — Tú — se dirigió a él. — ¿Vas a ordenar algo?

Natsu estaba acostumbrado a las personas con actitudes mierda, podía tolerarlo, pero esta era una noche especial. Su hermano pequeño había sido aceptado en la universidad. Al fin podría sacar adelante a su familia y ver a Sting crecer y convertirse en un hombre de honor, al fin libre de este lugar y vida de porquería. Fue su elección venir a este estúpido bar porque las chicas eran lindas y Natsu no podría decirle que no a su hermano. Así que aquí estaba, escuchando a una rubia engreída, que claramente no sabía hacer bien su trabajo. Esta noche no se iba a arruinar por culpa de una mesera malhumorada.

— Sí, quiero ordenar una disculpa a mi hermano — señalo a Sting— ¿Qué te parece si lo haces?

Lucy sintió unas ganas enormes de golpear su rostro atractivo, pero mirando sus brazos y complexión musculosa, esa no era una buena idea.

— ¿Porque habría _yo_ de disculparme?

— Oh, no lo sé. Por ser grosera, ¿tal vez?

— Natsu... — mencionó Sting en voz leve, para evitar causar una escena. Su hermano cabreado nunca era buena señal.

— Sólo dije la maldita verdad, mi número no está en el menú. — respondió ella

— Que tal una sonrisa, que al menos se note que haces bien tu jodido trabajo. — siguió Natsu.

— Yo no tengo porque sonreírte a ti o a tu hermano. Y mucho menos darte mi maldito número.

— Y eso está perfecto, yo me disculpo, no debí hablarte así. Fue una broma de mal gusto — Dijo Sting, tratando de aligerar esta tensión —. Ahora Natsu...

— no tienes porque disculparte, es ella quien debe hacerlo.

— Yo no...

— ¡Lucy!

La rubia se detuvo y apretó los puños. Se giro hacia su jefe quien la llamaba, con evidente molestia, y después volvió a girarse al pelirrosa quien la miraba con una sonrisa cínica. Maldito hijo de puta.

— Parece que te llaman. — le dijo

Lucy apretó la mandíbula y lo fulminó con la mirada.

— Jódete.

Al momento que miro a su jefe y se dirigió hacia él supo que la jodida reprimenda la tendría ella. Mantuvo en aliento y respiró delicadamente, sin soltar ningún sonido.

— Esta es la tercera vez, Lucy. No una, ni dos, sino la tercera vez que discutes con un cliente. — mímico con sus dedos.

— Lo sé, Iván, lo siento. No volverá a pasar.

— Oh, por supuesto que no va a pasar otra vez. No voy a despedirte — aclaró de inmediato, Lucy debió tener una mala expresión, así que mordió su labio inferior para suprimir la vergüenza. Odiaba ese sentimiento — Se que necesitas el trabajo, como todos nosotros, y si no fueras tan orgullosa _esto_ no pasaría. No te pagaré el día, así que vete a casa, despeja tu mente y vuelve mañana con una mejor actitud, ¿quieres?

Ella no respondió e Iván lo tomo como respuesta afirmativa. Asintió y la dejó sola, al fin para soltar un largo suspiro. No se molesto en mirar a su alrededor, tomo sus pertenencias y se apresuro a salir por la puerta trasera.

Tomó un cigarrillo de su bolso y fumó la nicotina, permitiendo tranquilizar sus nervios, aun sin poder borrar el rostro de aquel hombre. La escena se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza. Si tan sólo hubiese ignorado a ese tan Natsu como solía hacerlo cada maldito día con clientes molestos, aun tendría la paga del día de hoy y no meterse en problemas.

El humo del cigarro se perdía entre la neblina que comenzaba a hacerse más espesa durante el transcurso de la noche. Ya llevaba bastante rato tratando de relajarse y su cajetilla de tabacos estaba comenzando a verse cada vez más vacía, así que se decidió por tomar terminar el que tenía entre sus labios y después irse a casa.

Todo iba muy bien, hasta que un ebrio caminaba a su dirección. ''Ignóralo'' se dijo a sí misma. Solo se volvería más molesto si le prestaba cualquier tipo de atención. Así le dio una última probada al cigarro y tiró la colilla al suelo, pisando sobre la misma y extinguiendo el fuego. Ella sola con un ebrio en un callejón durante la noche no terminaría bien.

— Yo te conozco — le dijo el hombre, arrastrando las palabras — Eres la mesera de este lugar — señalo el bar, tambaleándose — ¿Qué haces aquí sola, hmm? — Lucy no respondió — ¿Estas ignorándome? No me gusta que me ignoren.

— Muy bien, señor. Es mejor que siga su camino si no quiere que esto termine mal entre los dos, y no queremos eso, ¿cierto?

— Porque mejor no te pones de rodillas y me la chupas — y comenzó a reir, como si hubiera dicho un chiste, el cual claramente no lo era.

Lucy no respondió. Colocó el bolso sobre su hombro y se apresuró a largarse lejos de ese lugar. Sin embargo, el ebrio tiró de la correa de su bolso, haciendo que fuera imposible salir corriendo. Aun así, mantuvo la calma.

— Suéltame — ordenó.

— No hasta que me des lo que quiero

Lucy soltó una carcajada y negó con la cabeza.

— No te la voy a chupar y mucho menos a perder mi tiempo aquí contigo. Así que suéltame y lárgate de aquí.

— Trabajas en este bar vistiéndote como una puta — respondió el hombre — Eres una puta y te pondrás de rodillas, se que harás todo lo que te pida por dinero —comenzó a desabrochar su pantalón.

Lucy apretó los ojos con evidente enojo. Normalmente dejaría el bolso y seguiría su camino, pero su cartera y teléfono se encontraban dentro, porque lo que no podía simplemente irse.

El hombre tomó su pene erecto en su mano y comenzó a masajearlo, Lucy sintió ganas de vomitar.

— Eres un asqueroso — escupió molesta. Y tiró de nuevo, esta vez con más fuerza sin lograr liberarse. Intentar empujarlo significaba tener algún tipo de contacto y Lucy ya estaba lo suficientemente asqueada. Solo quedaba una opción para liberarse, y después de eso quemar sus zapatos.

Aunque ese momento nunca llegó.

— Parece que alguien se está divirtiendo — dijo Natsu, apareciendo a espaldas del hombre, con un cigarrillo en la mano. — Interrumpo algo o... - las palabras murieron en su boca al ver más de cerca la escena. La rubia forcejeando y el hombre frente a ella con los pantalones en el suelo. Su mirada se endureció y su respiración se volvió pesada. El hecho de lo que sucedía aquí era obvio. El simple pensamiento lo enfureció. — ¿Le diste tu consentimiento para tocarte?

Lucy lo fulminó con la mirada — ¿Tu qué crees?

— Solo quería confirmar. Ahora tu maldito imbécil —Natsu tiró de él, tirando al hombre sobre el suelo y sonrió sarcástico, completamente disgustado — ¿Enserio? — Señalo a su erección — ¿Realmente creíste que ella se iba a interesar en _eso_? — Lo humilló — Ponte los pantalones.

El sujeto se puso de pie, haciendo caso inmediatamente a la orden, esperando por la paliza que obviamente iba a ser ejecutada.  
Natsu golpeó ambos lados del rostro del ebrio, la rodilla en su cabeza y una patada en la pierna derecha lo que hizo que cayera al suelo de nuevo.

— Ahora eres tu el que se está divirtiendo. — mencionó Lucy. Tomó su bolso nuevamente que durante toda la riña había terminado sobre el pavimento.

Natsu la miró, sin dejar de pisotear la cara del individuo.

— Acabo de salvar tu vida y ni siquiera así recibo un gracias a cambio.

— Antes de que aparecieras estaba a punto de darle una patada en la entrepierna e irme a casa, no me salvaste de nada. Solo saliste a buscar algo que golpear. Como cualquier otro ebrio.

— Aun así, te ahorre la molestia de acercarte a este tipo, por lo que ahora me debes _dos_ cosas.

— ¿Disculpa?

— No, linda, las disculpas son con mi hermano, yo con un ''gracias'' me conformo.

Lucy rió con amargura.

— Eso jamás va a pasar. — lo miró de pies a cabeza — Hasta nunca, imbécil.

— ¿No hay ''jodete'' de despedida esta vez? — dijo él, sonriendo satisfecho.

Lucy no se molestó en girarse, siguió caminando con el dedo medio en el aire, perdiéndose entre la neblina, rogando por al fin llegar a casa.

 **»X«**

Lo misma rutina continuó durante tres semanas más. Golpe tras golpe, una masa cayendo sobre el ring, el alarido de la multitud y Natsu tratando de volver a la realidad.

— Tranquilo, Nat, ya estas fuera.

Sting trataba de sosegar su cuerpo tembloroso. El sudor resbalaba por su fría piel, ocasionando que más escalofríos recorrieran su espalda.

— ¿Como está? — preguntó Laxus, llegando apresurado al auto.

— Mejor — dijo. — ¿Quieres llevarnos a casa?

Laxus asintió y se apresuró a encender el auto y conducir a su destino. Esta era una imagen típica después de una pelea, nada fuera de lo común. Para cuando llegaron al departamento, Natsu ya se encontraba más tranquilo. Su cuerpo y mente estaban agotados, rogando por un descanso. Algo que los tres sabían que iba a ocurrir de nuevo dentro de una semana o más. El cuadrilátero jamás lo dejaría ir.

Después de dejar a Natsu en su habitación, Laxus y Sting decidieron tomar un trago para calmar los nervios. Era todo un reto sacar a Natsu del trance.

— Daría lo que fuera por qué Nat al fin dejara de pelear. — comentó Sting. — Es doloroso ver a mi hermano en ese estado. Quisiera que dejar todo esto atrás y que ambos vinieran conmigo

— Sabes que no es tan fácil.

— Lo sé, pero aun así...

— Mientras tú estés fuera de aquí y a salvo, es todo lo que a Natsu le interesa. Y honestamente a mi también. Mereces algo mejor que esto. Eres el más listo de los tres, con un gran futuro por delante. — Laxus curvó sus labios en una pequeña sonrisa y Sting devolvió el gesto.

— No es justo.

— No lo es, pero es lo que hay.

— No quisiera dejarlos solos, y mucho menos a mi hermano en ese estado. Cada vez es peor.

Laxus no supo cómo responder. Tenía razón. Mantener a Natsu estable se volvía más complicado, y sería aun más difícil en los próximos meses cuando Sting se fuera a la universidad. Eso les daría un respiro a Natsu y un poco más de tranquilidad al saber que el chico estaría fuera de los ojos del cuadrilátero. No obstante, su hermano estaba a punto de colapsar aunque no lo demostrar. Esa era otra razón más para huir. No podían seguir así.

— Es tarde, ¿Por qué no vas a descansar? — Le dijo Laxus — Ha sido una noche muy larga.

Sting asintió y se dirigió de igual manera a su habitación para poder conciliar el sueño. Laxus decidió beber unos tragos de vodka antes de tomar el sillón de la sala para poder dormir. Normalmente decidía pasar la noche con los hermanos por si algo sucedía durante la noche con Natsu. Además, era más tranquilizante para todos si permanecían juntos, al menos después del alboroto en el cuadrilátero.

Los tres días siguientes fueron usuales a cualquier día. Se había vuelto una rutina tan común coexistir como si nada hubiese ocurrido hace tres días, especialmente para Natsu. Cada vez que su hermano intentaba discutir sobre el tema simplemente paraba todo intento. ¿Para qué intentar con un caso perdido?

Él ya se había resignado y los demás deberían de hacer lo mismo.

Así que ahí se encontraba, con cigarro en la mano en media la playa rodeado montón de ebrios. La mayoría de los presentes pertenecían al cuadrilátero, es por eso que jamás traería a Sting a este tipo de fiestas. Algunas veces, Laxus lo acompañaba. Según él, no era buena idea venir por su cuenta, pero esta vez decidió venir solo. Olvidarse de todo por un momento.

Sin embargo, su mente divagó a semanas atrás cuando un rostro familiar se cruzó en su mirada. Este tipo de eventos no eran para cualquiera y por esa misma razón, no cualquier persona tenía permitido estar aquí. Entonces Natsu camino hacia ella. No había algo más interesante de todas formas, y él no peleaba solo por diversión.

Lucy lo vio acercarse y soltó una maldición. Era imposible olvidar ese rostro. Momentos como este odiaba haber aceptado la invitación a este lugar. El cuadrilátero ni cualquiera de sus miembros eran buenas noticias.

— Ni siquiera intentes pretender que no me recuerdas — dijo Natsu y sonrió — Se muy bien que lo haces.

— ¿No tienes a alguien más a quien molestar?

— ¿Y tu alguna vez te relajas? — Le ofreció una cerveza y ella la tomó — Además, he decidido que esta noche tú serás mi distracción

Lucy intento no sonreír pero sus labios la traicionaron.

— Entonces lo que buscas aquí es acostarte conmigo

Fue ahí cuando ella lo vio sonreír de una forma tan perfecta en donde sus ojos brillaron en picardía, los hoyuelos se marcaban en su mejilla y ella se pregunto cómo alguien podía tener una sonrisa tan perfecta.

— Yo solo quería hablar. — inclinó su cabeza fingiendo inocencia.

Y Lucy soltó una risa. Si Natsu sintió un cosquilleo en el pecho, ocultó cualquier expresión.

— De acuerdo, vamos a hablar. — aceptó ella y se sentó sobre el capo de uno de los autos estacionados.

— Debo admitir que me sorprende que aceptaras. En realidad, esperaba más insultos o incluso un golpe.

— Si te refieres a esa vez, fue un mal día y aun quiero darte un golpe, pero no te preocupes no lo haré — bromeó — Considera esto como un agradecimiento por aquella noche.

— Un ''gracias'' habría sido suficiente, pero estoy seguro que no acostumbras a decirlo. Así que debe ser mi día de suerte — Lucy lo golpeó juguetonamente en el hombro y Natsu soltó una carcajada — Y aun así me golpeaste. En fin, ¿qué haces en este lugar?

Lucy entendió de inmediato la pregunta. Ella no pertenecía aquí y era bastante obvio.

— Vine con Gray. Supongo que lo conoces.

Él asintió.

— ¿Tu novio? — preguntó.

— Un amigo, que decidió dejarme aquí sola para tener sexo con una desconocida — admitió — Y yo debo suponer que no necesitas una invitación para estar aquí.

— Así que me conoces.

— Le pregunté a Gray sobre ti. Es una ciudad pequeña y todos sabemos sobre el cuadrilátero.

Él volvió a asentir.

— Déjame adivinar, te dijo que me evitaras.

— No dijo mucho sobre ti, pero no soy tonta. Sé que todo lo que te rodea son malas noticias.

Natsu apretó la mandíbula y dio un paso hacia el frente. La conversación se había tornado tensa, un tema bastante arriesgado, pero ella debió saberlo al entrar aquí. Él la observó de cerca y ella sostuvo su mirada, desafiante y osada. En sus ojos marrones pudo distinguir las distintas emociones que la embargaban. Rabia, fiereza, nunca nadie lo había mirado de esa forma y Natsu lo encontraba fascinante. La tenía acorralada entre su torso y brazos a los lados, pero ella es quien realmente lo tenía atrapado entre sus piernas.

— Entonces deberías escuchar a tu amigo y alejarte.

Lucy se acercó, rompiendo la poca distancia que los separaba.

— Yo nunca escucho.

Fue un choque de labios que pronto se convirtió en un contacto desenfrenado. Una disputa por quien conseguía mantener el control. La tensión de sus cuerpos por fin encontraba una salida. Sus lenguas se encontraron, profundizando el beso. Desesperados por un escape, por una bocanada de aire. El frenesí del momento los guió hasta la habitación de Lucy. Perdidos entre el tiempo y el lugar. Desesperados por el contacto de sus pieles desnudas.

Las prendas cayeron sobre el suelo, y así sus cuerpos sobre el colchón, encontrando sus bocas nuevamente. No había necesidad de palabrerías tiernas o caricias sumisas. Ambos sabían lo que deseaban. Su temperamento colisionó en un arranque de lujuria.

Natsu se colocó el condón mientras Lucy se frotaba sobre su muslo tratando de complacer el calor en su vientre. Su cuerpo ardía y Natsu parecía contener sus movimientos intencionalmente.

— Carajo — maldijo — ¿Quieres apresurarte?

Natsu sonrió.

— Tan impaciente.

La penetró sin advertencia y Lucy soltó un suspiro, agradeciendo a un dios por el placer del momento. La pelvis de Natsu se frotaba sobre su clítoris en cada impulso, embriagando a su cuerpo en una sensación deliciosa.

Ella trató de sostenerse de sus hombros, buscando algún soporte a tal intensidad.

— Puedes...más fuer- oh, mierda — gimió cuando él empujó más profundo dentro de ella — Hazlo de nuevo.

Natsu dejó salir toda la tensión de su cuerpo, empujando más fuerte dentro de ella. Nunca había sido tan brusco durante el sexo, especialmente con alguien que no podría soportar su fuerza y volumen. Pero ella parecía disfrutarlo, incluso pedir por más. Y era realmente erótico.

Gemidos, el sonido de sus cuerpos unidos, la rubia con la mirada perdida de placer y esos ojos que engañaban a cualquiera con una inocencia, era una escena tan obscena que deleitaba su pupila. Escondió su rostro entre el cuello de ella, impulsando lento y con movimiento entre sus paredes. La rubia parecía superar su estamina, y si no podía conseguir que ella llegara al orgasmo antes que él, entonces no merecía este tipo de placer nunca jamás.

Entonces Lucy sintió por fin los espasmos en su cuerpo y el orgasmo la sacudió. Intenso y sofocante. Natsu la siguió pocos segundos después.

No fue necesario el intercambio de alguna palabra, el inicio de una conversación. Eso era un acto hipócrita. Solo se trató de un acuerdo silencioso del momento.  
Natsu se vistió en silencio, tomo sus pertenencias del suelo y se fue sin decir adiós.

Solo así Lucy se permitió dormir.

Solo fue algo del momento, de una sola noche que no se volvería a repetir. No había razón por la cual debía repetirse. Sus vidas eran diferentes. Sus caminos jamás podrían cruzarse de nuevo.

No deberían.

Pero como era costumbre, las cosas nunca salían como ella deseaba, y la vida se encargaba de recordarle que su existencia solo era una mierda en el camino entre las demás. Metiéndose en problemas sin buscarlos.

Fue así como el accidente ocurrió. Porque fue exactamente eso: un desafortunado accidente.

Lucy iba de regreso a casa después de una larga jornada de trabajo. Se encontraba agotada, difícilmente podía mantener enfocada la mirada en el camino, bostezando el cansancio. Sucedió en un parpadeo, su hombro se golpeó con el de otra persona, una mujer que salía de uno de los bares de la zona, dejando caer al suelo restos de comida empaquetada, quedando desperdiciada y regada por todo el sucio suelo.

La palabrería no se hizo esperar, y sus disculpas no funcionarían para nada. Lo supo cuando vio a Natsu salir después por la puerta del bar. La persona frente a ella pertenecía al cuadrilátero y con eso Lucy estaba jodida.

— Mira lo que tenemos aquí.

— Yo no quiero problemas, en serio lo siento, pero tú estabas en el camino y…

— ¿Entonces es mi culpa? — Dijo la otra mujer y soltó una risa — Esta rubia cree que puede culparme cuando claramente fue su error.

Un lastimoso error. Lucy se cruzó de brazos y la miró desafiante. Estaba consciente de que fue su error, pero aun así no iba a dejarse pisotear por nadie.

— ¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué te compre la cena?

— Tienes agallas. — Le dijo — Veamos si aun las tienes para enfrentarte conmigo en el cuadrilátero. ¿Qué dices? Así arreglamos esto como se debe.

Lucy vio a Natsu fulminarla con la mirada, como una advertencia de que dejara las cosas así y se fuera a casa. Entonces simplemente decidió ignorarlo a él.  
''¿Porque no puede mantener la boca cerrada?'' pensó. Aunque la bronca ya estaba hecha.

— ¿Y porque no darme la paliza aquí? — se defendió Lucy —. Es lo mismo en cualquier lugar. Tú intentando hacerme quedar en ridículo y quedando muy decepcionada en el proceso.

Fue ahí cuando Natsu decidió intervenir, lo cual no era un suceso muy común. Normalmente se mantenía fue de dramas innecesarios, de le peleas que no eran las suyas. Cada persona tomaba sus propias decisiones en recibir una paliza, pero Lucy, esa terca Lucy iba a recibir la paliza de su vida por no saber cuándo mantenerse callada. Incluso así, no sabía si estar impresionado por su valor o estupidez al enfrentarse a una de las mujeres más respetadas en el ring.

— No es necesario darle una paliza para enseñarle una lección, Mirajane — comentó él —. Sabes que ella no vale la pena.

 _Oh._

Ahora Lucy si estaba lista para una paliza.

— No voy a enseñarle una lección, voy a enseñarle a aceptar sus errores. Ella estuvo mal y ni siquiera se disculpó. Necesitaba esa comida, Nat. — repitió Mirajane —. ¿Y porque tratas de evitar que le pateé el trasero? ¿La conoces?

— No pienso involucrarme en el cuadrilátero, ni ser parte de esa porquería, no soy estúpida. — interrumpió Lucy —. Si tenemos que arreglar algo, será aquí.

— Pelear fuera del cuadrilátero no está en mis planes. Todo se resolverá en el ring, en donde puedo asegurar mi dinero.

 _''Un momento''_ , pensó Lucy.

— ¿Dinero? — Preguntó — ¿Quieres ganar dinero con esto?

— Son las reglas del cuadrilátero. — admitió Mirajane. — El diez por ciento de las apuestas son para el entretenimiento. Es decir, _nosotros_.

— Y debo suponer que es mucho dinero.

Mirajane fingió indiferencia. — Lo suficiente para sobrevivir tres semanas. Al menos en mi caso.

Mucho dinero, entonces. Algo que necesitaba con urgencia. Sin embargo, era un poco arriesgado y bastante tonto aceptar a ciegas. Especialmente en un círculo tan peligroso. Lucy lo sabía muy bien. Ella más que nadie. Las reglas habían cambiado, y ya no estaba tan familiarizada con esto. Habían pasado años desde la última vez. Desde que se prometió no volver a involucrarse, pero estaba desesperada.

— De acuerdo. Dime lugar y hora y ahí estaré. — Aceptó Lucy.

Los demás la miraron sorprendidos y no los culpaba. Una cara bonita en el cuadrilátero buscando pelea no era algo que se veía todos los días.

Mirajane sonrió.

— Ellos te lo harán saber. — Por supuesto. El cuadrilátero sabía todo. — Será mejor que entrenes bien a tu noviecita, Nat. O sino la haré pedazos. — se dirigió a él —. No es nada personal.

Y con esas palabras todo quedo sellado y en silencio. Solo con las risas de los demás subiendo a sus autos y acelerado sobre la avenida. Todos excepto uno.

— Mantener la boca cerrada. — Comentó molesto — ¿Lo has intentado alguna vez?

Lo menos que Lucy quería escuchar era un sermón diciéndole lo que todos creían que ella era. Una debilucha, tonta y temperamental chica que algún día iba recibir su merecido.

— ¿Y tú sabes lo que es mantenerse fuera de los asuntos de los demás? Deberías intentarlo también.

Natsu se pasó las manos por el rostro. — Solo trataba de evitar esto. Ahora acabas de ganarte una paliza de Mirajane. Y ella no se detendrá hasta que no puedas moverte, solo ahí terminará la pelea.

— Así que simplemente crees que voy a perder.

— Es obvio, ¿no?

Lucy rió con furia —. ¿Sabes? Estoy agotada y quiero irme a casa. Tú sigue creyendo que me darán una paliza mientras yo trataré de dormir tranquilamente. — se decidió a irse hasta que Natsu la detuvo del brazo.

— ¿Quieres dejar tu terquedad de lado? Estoy tratando de…

— ¿De qué? ¿Protegerme? — Preguntó burlona — Solo porque tuvimos sexo una vez no significa que puedes tratar de tomar decisiones o suponer que me conoces cuando no es así. Así que hazme un favor y vete a la mierda. Mantente alejado de mis asuntos.

La mirada de Natsu se oscureció. — De acuerdo. Pero no digas que no te lo advertí — fue él quien se giró esta vez para irse.

Lucy no escuchó nada más que pasos perderse en la distancia y su figura desvanecerse entre la neblina de la noche. Al fin de largas conversaciones y pérdida en sus pensamientos llegó a su edificio viejo y sucio. Agotada subió las escaleras y al llegar a su puerta había un sobre en el suelo, y dentro de él, una nota que le indicaban una hora y lugar.

Ella miró a su alrededor y todo se encontraba vacio y en silencio en el pasillo. Solo unos cuantos gritos a unas cuantas habitaciones de la suya. Nada fuera de lo común.  
Con el sobre en sus manos se apresuró a entrar a su apartamento, asegurando las ventanas y puertas.

Durante toda la noche no pudo conciliar en sueño ni una sola vez.

 **»X«**

Natsu no acostumbraba a hacer este tipo de cosas por otra persona que no fuese su hermano o un buen amigo. Especialmente cuando esa persona había causado ese problema por sí misma. Si Lucy estaba segura que iba a poder sola, a él no debería importarle ni un carajo su decisión. Seria ella la que terminaría lastimada.

Al final, ella tenía razón, ese era su problema, así que no tenia porque entrometerse en asuntos que no concernieran a los suyos. Ya bastantes dificultades poseía.

Lucy no significa nada. Mucho menos sus cuestiones.

— ¿Estas fumando porquería de nuevo? — pregunto incrédulo su hermano. Lo miraba como si hubiera perdido la cabeza — No puedes cambiar la opinión de los socios del cuadrilátero cuando una pelea ya ha sido pactada. Tú más que nadie lo sabe.

— Pero ella no pertenece a ese lugar. Deberían hacer una excepción.

— Te oyes como un idiota. — Sting soltó un suspiro — Sabes muy bien que nadie cancelara el evento, los socios no arriesgaran el dinero con una cancelación. Además, la invitación ya fue enviada. Laxus dile que es un imbécil y que tengo razón.

Ambos hermanos lo miraron.

— No hay marcha atrás, Nat. — Intervino — Ella se metió en ese embrollo sola yla invitación ya fue divulgada. Es imposible cambiar las cosas como están ahora — admitió Laxus —. Me sorprende que quieras anular el encuentro cuando conoces las reglas. Es absurdo intentar hacer algo.

— Especialmente cuando Dan es uno de los miembros. — menciono Sting — Además, ¿por qué quieres ayudar a esa chica?

Natsu prefirió ignorar la última pregunta.

— En ese caso, hablaré con Dan.

— No, no lo harás. — advirtió Laxus — No puedes ver al hombre sin querer matarlo a golpes. Ocasionaríamos más problemas para Rosilee.

Sting trago saliva e intercambió una mirada con Laxus. Era un tema complicado, pero necesario para hacer entrar a su hermano mayor en razón.

— Recuerda a mamá, Nat. Olvida todo este asunto, no queremos complicar las cosas.

Aunque ya estaban bastante complicadas. Aun así, tenían razón. Nadie más que ellos conocían lo complejo que era su estilo de vida. Cada quien forjaba sus propias ideas y acciones, por lo que entrometerse en problemas ajenos solo ocasionaría más inconvenientes al problema en el que se encontraban desde hace años.

Entonces lo ignoró por el momento. ¿Qué más opción tenía?

A ella no la conocía en realidad. Tampoco tenía el derecho de cambiar las cosas o decisiones de alguien más. Desechó la idea de entrometerse y decidió enfocarse en sus propias peleas, aunque durante el trascurso de la semana el nombre de Lucy deambuló en su cabeza por cortos instantes.

Sin embargo, su hermano lo conocía muy bien. Sabía que le daría vueltas al tema y terminaría involucrándose en algo que realmente no debía interesarle. Así que Sting hizo lo que tenía que hacer para mantener a su hermano a salvo, incólume de cualquier posible situación.

Entonces llegó el día del encuentro.

La mayoría de los presentes creaban un alboroto entre alaridos, agitados por la siguiente contienda. Ansiosos de ver a la chica linda y delicada desmoronarse en dolor con cada golpe.

Natsu no tenía razones para estar presente. Siendo honestos, no era una vista que disfrutaba mirar. Él podría ser brutal, rudo y un patán con los demás, perder el control de su propia mente y cuerpo, especialmente si él estaba sobre el cuadrilátero. Pero no era inhumano, y mucho menos injusto. Consideraba este acto incorrecto, aun más si se trataba de alguien que no sería capaz de defenderse frente a Mirajane.

Todos en el cuadrilátero estaban dentro por el dinero, Natsu porque no tenía otra elección.

Estaba enfadado y cansado de como habían resultado las cosas. Cargaba en su espalda una responsabilidad y remordimiento que lo devoraba por dentro como una plaga, lentamente como una enfermedad silenciosa.

Pero hoy no se trataba de él, sino de probar el punto que lo había mantenido en pie durante todos estos años. El dolor y la debilidad estaban en Lucy. Era obvio para todo el mundo, menos para ella, quien al parecer aun no comprendía la situación por completo. Lucy era débil y él trato de advertirle la derrota inminente que le esperaba. Y ahora tendría que pagar las consecuencias de la peor manera.

No debería importarle. Ni siquiera debería estar aquí.

De pie, en medio de la multitud, una frente a la otra, estaban ambas mujeres. Una confiada de una victoria fácil, la otra intentando mantener la fachada y obtener el premio. La ambición de ambas podría convertirse en la ruina de una de ellas, la cual sería la perdedora de esta contienda.

Sobre el ring se escuchó la campanada que anunciaba el inicio del enfrentamiento y entonces Natsu le dio la espalda. Se giró para poder salir de ahí, y sin mirar atrás fue el sonido de la multitud sorprendida y después silenciada lo que hizo que detuviera su huida del lugar.

Dolor.

Dolor era la expresión que se caracterizaba en su rostro prensado entre las piernas de su contrincante, la cual apretaba con excesiva fuerza.

Mirajane arañaba y golpeaba intentando zafarse, su piel estaba tan roja a consecuencia del esfuerzo y falta de aire. Pero en los ojos de Lucy no había piedad.

Ella podría quebrar a Mirajane y parecía dispuesta a hacerlo. Lucy mordía sus labios, un poco más y podría haberlos hecho sangrar. En un movimiento rápido, la cara de Mira golpeo el suelo, aprisionando cuerpo con cuerpo. Lucy sobre una persona inerme, y Mirajane contra la derrota y dignidad en el piso.

Pasaron unos segundos hasta que al fin se detuvo.

Esta vez no hubo alaridos de victoria. Mirajane no pudo ser capaz de ponerse de pie. La fuerza ejercida por su oponente y ella misma al intentar levantarse y pelear, la dejaron acabada. No hubo otra manera más que sacarla arrastrada por el cuadrilátero.

Todo acabo tan pronto comenzó.

En un parpadeo y sin aviso.

Ahí sobre el ring, Lucy lo miró apacible. Tal como una persona observa a un extraño al otro lado de la calle. Fue ella quien rompió el contacto visual e hizo su camino fuera de la multitud con su retribución en mano junto a Gray, quien esperaba por ella con una sonrisa sarcástica, la cual se hizo más grande al obtener su parte del dinero. Natsu pronto hizo lo mismo y decidió irse, obteniendo la respuesta que había venido buscando al entrar al cuadrilátero.

— ¿Como terminó? — preguntó Sting, quien se encontraba sentado sobre el auto. Laxus se mantuvo en silencio de pie. Ambos conocían la respuesta.

— No muy bien. — respondió Natsu, llevándose un cigarrillo a la boca.

— ¿Entonces?

Natsu saboreó el humo amargo que inundaba sus pulmones. Era una porquería pero era lo único que lo tranquilizaba últimamente. Sus dedos estaban fríos a causa de la baja temperatura, advirtiendo el invierno se acercaba cada día más.

— Tenías razón. Ella no es buena.

— ¿Y?

Terminó su cigarro y lo dejo caer sobre el suelo. — Me voy a mantener alejado. No necesitamos más problemas, creo que conmigo es suficiente.

Sting sintió una punzada en el pecho y apartó la mirada. Momentos como este en los cuales él estaba consiente solo duraban un corto periodo. Esto se estaba volviendo cada vez más difícil y agotador de sobrellevar. Cruel sería la mejor palabra para describirlo.

— Okay, es tiempo de volver a casa. — dijo Laxus — Vamos.

El tic tac del reloj comenzaba a resonar más fuerte. Se estaban quedando sin tiempo y aun no conseguían una salida.

 **»X«**

Todos a su alrededor bailaban y reían, embriagados y posiblemente drogados. Lucy odiaba este tipo de lugares, pero la vida en el cuadrilátero giraba en torno a malas decisiones. Era un torbellino repulsivo, corrupto y nocivo. Demasiado peligroso y adictivo. El cuadrilátero prometía una gloria fácil la cual llevaba una vida corrosiva y vacía, lo cual lo convertía en la mejor salida para la miseria. Esa fue la razón por la cual no quería volver, pero necesitaba el dinero y Lucy era parte de esas malas decisiones. Hundida en miseria, ella tampoco era mejor que todos los que se encontraban aquí.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde su pelea con Mirajane. Su triunfo también incrementó las propuestas para nuevos combates, lo cual no sabía si era algo oportuno, especialmente con Gray insistiendo que al fin dejara de ser una cobarde y aceptara de una buena vez. Y tenía razón, el dinero ganado en aquella pelea no iba a durar para siempre. Debía comenzar a reconsiderar sus decisiones y acceder de una vez. Así al fin podría tener un poco de estabilidad.

Así mismo, habían pasado dos semanas desde que había visto ese rostro tan familiar. A lo lejos, entre todas las personas, podía visualizar a Natsu fumando un cigarrillo y evitando el contacto con cualquier otra persona. Era una conducta peculiar, la cual despertaba más su curiosidad. ¿Por qué evitar una charla cuando las fiestas eran específicamente para eso? Aunque ella se encontraba igual.  
Su alrededor caótico era como un humo toxico que relajaba su ansiedad, le indicaba que todos también vivían una porquería y el sonido ruidoso de la multitud y música bloqueaban todo pensamiento adverso.

Tomó una lata de cerveza y comenzó a dirigirse hacia él, que al parecer se encontraba solo. Aunque no podía llegar simplemente sin las manos vacías, por lo que tomó otra lata de cerveza de una de las hieleras sobre la arena, siendo interrumpida por otra persona alcanzando el mismo recipiente que ella.

— Mentiste.

Lucy alzó la mirada para encontrarse con Mirajane. No parecía molesta, ni tampoco sus palabras manifestaban rencor.

— Yo no mentí. — respondió Lucy.

— Pero tampoco dijiste la verdad, así que básicamente es mentir. — le ofreció una cerveza — Sabias que ganarías desde el inicio, que yo no tenía oportunidad contra ti.

— No estaba segura sobre eso.

— Gray te lo dijo, ¿cierto? Que ganarías fácil. — El silencio fue tomado como respuesta afirmativa — Él es un imbécil, y si estas con él entonces también lo eres. La mierda siempre se queda junta. — dijo sarcástica — En fin, felicidades por la victoria, supongo.

— No necesito tus felicitaciones y tú no necesitas mi agradecimiento. Alguna de las dos iba a perder y la otra no iba a estar muy contenta al respecto.

— Si, pero tú no tienes dos hijos que alimentar. — objetó entre dientes.

Lucy no dijo nada. Mordió su lengua y evito escupir algún comentario venenoso. Todos aquí estaban en el mismo barco de la ruina.

— Lo siento.

Mirajane soltó una carcajada. — No, no lo sientes. — y notó como su mirada se desvió a cierta persona solo por unos segundos — Mantente alejada de Natsu, ¿quieres? Él es bueno, no necesita a alguien como tu.

Aunque las palabras de Mirajane le dejaron un mal sabor de boca, simplemente tragó un sorbo de alcohol y caminó hacia Natsu.

Él pudo distinguirla claramente cuando se acercaba. Intentó parecer desinteresado, mirar alrededor excepto a ella, pero Lucy era una persona difícil de ignorar. En ella había confianza, en su mirada determinación y seguridad al andar. Su presencia era despampanante y su belleza fascinante.

— Pareces aislado, solo — dijo Lucy, ofreciendo la cerveza

— Tal vez me gusta estar solo.

Lucy sonrió — ¿Es esa una indirecta para que me largue?

Natsu alzó una ceja — ¿Realmente te irías?

— Nope. — admitió ella — Me gusta ser un problema.

— Y yo trato de evitarlos.

Ella giró los ojos — Por supuesto, y la mejor manera de hacerlo es en cuadrilátero — mencionó en tono sarcástico.

— No sabes nada acerca de mí.

— Y tú tampoco sabes nada acerca de mi — respondió recia — Y tu error, el error de _todos_ , fue creer que yo era débil, que podrían pisotearme y burlarse como hacen con los demás. Ella me retó a pelear y yo gané.

— Yo no dije nada al respecto.

— Pero estabas pensándolo.

— No, tienes razón. Ganaste y deberías estar contenta, celebrando con Gray o tus amigos de mierda, no venir a restregarme en _mi_ cara tus asuntos o preocupaciones. Es algo que a mí no me interesa. — le regresó el envase de alcohol del cual ni siquiera se molesto en tomar un sorbo. — Diviértete.

Natsu caminó hasta su auto. Su cabeza comenzaba a doler y un ataque en medio de un montón de ebrios no era buena idea. Al subir a su auto y antes de arrancar la puerta del copiloto se abrió dejando a ver a una rubia entrar y tomar el asiento.

— ¿Qué haces? - le preguntó a Lucy

— Quiero que me lleves a casa.

— Puedes encontrar a alguien más que te lleve

— Si, ya lo hice, tú vas a llevarme.

— Lucy...

— Natsu — respondió ella, desafiante.

Él simplemente suspiró. No es como si fuera capaz de echarla del vehículo y dejarla a su suerte, así que piso el acelerador y emprendió hacia la carretera. Su conversación consistió en oraciones cortas, menciones sobre la ciudad despoblada a altas horas de la madrugada y, sobre todo, el silencio. Aunque no era un silencio incomodo, más bien aprobado por ambos. Solo sus ojos en la autopista y el sonido suave de la radio.

Cuando por fin arribaron al edificio, Lucy le ofreció un trago a Natsu en su departamento, al cual él rechazo.

— Solo ve a casa y descansa. Es tarde.

— ¿Por qué tan desesperado de irte? Así no te comportaste la primera vez que estuviste aquí. —intentó bromear.

Mala idea.

— Solo vete.

Lucy frunció el ceño y rechazó el ambiente tan reservado y formal.

— ¿Que sucede contigo?

— Quiero que te alejes de mí. Conocerme, estar a mí alrededor no es bueno.

-— No quiero conocerte, ni estar a tu alrededor, solo te invite un maldito trago.

— Bien. Es mejor que mantengas tu distancia.

— ¿Y si no hago?

— Tu solo vas a ocasionarme más problemas — estiró el brazo para abrir la puerta para que Lucy pudiera salir —. Aléjate de mí.

Lucy quiso darle un golpe en su perfecto rostro, justo en la mandíbula. Sin embrago, solo decidió salir y subir a su departamento. Era sucio, viejo y posiblemente en algunos años se caería a pedazos, los gritos de los vecinos se escuchaban en el pasillo; pero era lo mejor que podía pagar.

Se dejó caer sobre la cama y observo el techo, como uno de los focos parpadeaba, así advertía que pronto no alumbraría más y tendría que comprar uno nuevo. O simplemente quedarse a oscuras. No había nada que valiera la pena ver de todas formas.

Así sus pensamientos vagaron nuevamente a Natsu.

Algo en él era atractivo, interesante de observar e incluso comprender. Lucy no solía interesarse en las personas, ninguna valía la pena, todos eran almas podridas al igual que ella. Entonces, ¿porque él resultaba tan interesante?  
E incluso las advertencias de mantenerse al margen, las cuales no comprendía su connotación, solo avivaban más su curiosidad.  
Alejarse de tal peculiaridad en _tan_ aburrida ciudad era un acto irrealizable.

Le advirtieron conservar su distancia.

Pero ella no escuchó.

A través de Gray consiguió fecha, hora y lugar de la próxima pelea de Natsu, al igual que una advertencia de mantenerse alejada de él. ¿Por qué todo el mundo decía lo mismo?

Así que se hizo presente en el lugar. Todos gritaban el nombre de Natsu, colocándolo como el combatiente favorito a ganar. Lucy había escuchado su fama sobre el ring y aptitud dentro cuadrilátero, aun así, jamás había sido testigo de una pelea con él de protagonista.

Lucy se abrió pasó entre la multitud al mismo tiempo que comenzaba el combate. Natsu apretaba sus nudillos con fuerza, su mirada estaba perdida y, a su vez, enfocada en solo despedazar al individuo en la mira. Su rostro estaba completamente rojo y sudor resbalaba desde su frente hasta su pecho.

Por un momento, el movimiento de su pecho se detuvo, como si hubiese contenido la respiración. Ira, exaltación, temor, éxtasis, todo tipo de emociones se reflejaron en su mirada y Lucy pudo distinguir cada una de ellas.

Natsu alzó el puño y, con una fuerza exorbitante, golpeó la mandíbula de su oponente, causando que este escupiera sangre al instante. Natsu no se detuvo. Golpeó sus costillas, pómulo izquierdo hasta que el hombre cayó al suelo y Natsu se dejo caer con él, para vencer, fracturar cada hueso que su puño pudiera tocar.

Cada golpe que daba era ciego y pronto tuvieron que separarlo del hombre que yacía desvanecido sobre su propio charco de sangre.

La conmoción dejo a Lucy inmóvil.

Sus ojos registraron, fueron testigos de la potencial amenaza, la tremenda bestia que era Natsu. Él era quien no era bueno, quien era un peligro.

Pudo reaccionar cuando dos personas sacaban a Natsu del cuadrilátero, completamente en blanco. Pudo reconocer a ambos de aquella vez en el bar.

Ella los siguió hasta el estacionamiento. ¿Qué carajos había sido eso? Nada sobre esto le concernía, no era su maldito problema, pero su cabeza y piernas no cooperaban.

Antes de llegar a ellos, uno de los rubios salió corriendo de nuevo al lugar y Natsu se desplomó sobre el auto.

— Mierda — escuchó al otro maldecir.

Al llegar frente a ellos dos, su corazón se aceleró y comenzó a latir con bastante fuerza sobre su pecho. Una vez más, la impresión de la situación frente a ella la dejo inmóvil. Sin palabras.

— ¡Laxus! — gritó el chico nuevamente, con evidente desesperación en su voz. Miró a su alrededor y detuvo su mirada en Lucy — Tu… ¿Qué mier… — gemidos de dolor provenientes de Natsu alertaron a ambos, fijando toda su atención en él.

Fue ahí cuando Lucy decidió intervenir.

— Voy a entrar primero.

— No voy a dejarte a mi hermano.

— No tienes otra maldita opción. — respondió Lucy —. Alguien debe conducir y las personas en el cuadrilátero no parecían muy contentas. Es cuestión de tiempo antes de que vengan a buscarlo.

Tenía razón. Sting lo sabía y maldecía su maldita certeza. Esa fue la razón por la cual Laxus intentó ganar tiempo. No obstante, este era uno de los peores episodios que había tenido Natsu en mucho tiempo. No tenía otra opción más que aceptar la ''ayuda'' de Lucy.

Con dificultad pudieron situar a Natsu en el asiento trasero. Lucy lo envolvió en sus brazos y tragó saliva, sin poder si quiera pronunciar algún sonido. Natsu sudaba y temblaba con intensidad, se convulsionaba y balbuceaba incoherencias, también dejando escapar algunos quejidos de dolor.

Él era quien había salido invicto e ileso de la pelea y parecía ser quien sufría más, como si se tratara de una verdadera tortura.

Las vendas en sus nudillos evitaban que sus uñas se enterraran en las palmas de su mano. Apretaba la mandíbula con demasiada fuerza que Lucy temía que también rompiera sus dientes.

Fue hasta varios minutos después que Laxus apareció.

— ¡Arranca, arranca! — gritó.

Sting apretó el acelerador sacándolos rápidamente del estacionamiento. Ambos rubios miraban en los espejos retrovisores algún indicio de persecución, pero todo parecía estar en calma. Excepto Natsu.

— Hace tiempo que no tenía un ataque así — dijo Sting a Laxus —. No podemos permitir que siga peleando.

— Él no escucha. En su mente solo existe una realidad y piensa que mentimos. ¿Recuerdas la última vez?

Sting apretó el volante. — Lo recuerdo. Pero creo que necesitamos intentarlo de nuevo o no podremos salvarlo.

Lucy prestó atención a sus palabras sin comprender la verdad detrás de las mismas. Sostuvo a Natsu hasta que sintió como su cuerpo se tornaba rígido y su respiración se controlaba un poco.

— Creo que perdió la conciencia. — mencionó ella.

Laxus se giró, miró a Natsu y después a ella —. Eso es lo mejor. Estará bien así.

Ella frunció el ceño, aunque decidió no hacer preguntas. Ya había sido demasiado teatro por una noche. Era obvio que ninguno de ellos le diría algo al respecto a la situación.

Cuando por fin aparcaron fuera de uno de los edificios del centro de la ciudad, Laxus fue quien salió del auto, tomó a Natsu y lo sacó del auto. Lucy estaba dispuesta a hacer lo mismo y seguirlo hasta que Sting la detuvo.

— Tú no irás a ninguna parte, y mucho menos detrás de Nat.

— ¿Y que se supone que haré aquí contigo? — preguntó ella.

— Te llevaré a casa.

— ¿Y Natsu?

— Eso no es asunto tuyo.

Lucy se mantuvo callada y decidió irse en el asiento del copiloto. Indicaciones fueron el único intercambio de palabras entre los dos, y cuando llegaron a su destino, Sting atrapó la mano de Lucy, apretando su muñeca y mirándola con rabia.

— Lo que hayas visto hoy o porque decidiste ayudar me importa un carajo, no vuelvas a acercarte a mi hermano.

Ella soltó un bufido y se liberó de su agarre —. No eres tu quien lo decide.

— Él no te quiere cerca. Ninguno de nosotros. No necesitamos problemas y tú definitivamente eres uno. Sabes muy bien a que me refiero. — ella apretó la mandíbula. No respondió. Sting tenía la razón. — Por favor, hazme un favor y mantente alejada de mi hermano. Quiero lo mejor para él y si sigues entrometiéndote vas a arruinarlo todo el avance que hemos logrado. Él no necesita tu ayuda o lastima, ninguno de nosotros. Solo aléjate.

Con el corazón palpitante y sensación de vomitar sus entrañas, Lucy vio el auto perderse por la carretera. La noche era silenciosa, al igual que sus pasos hasta su habitación.

De nuevo, se dejo caer sobre la cama y observó el techo con el foco parpadeante.

Nadie la necesitaba, nadie la quería cerca.

Ella estaba bien con eso.

No necesitaba preocupaciones, empatía o aprecio. Estaba bien. Ella estaría bien.

El foco al fin dejó de parpadear y con un crujido todo quedo a oscuras. Con la sensación de Natsu quebrándose entre sus brazos y las lágrimas picando sus ojos observó la oscuridad hasta quedarse dormida.

* * *

 **#**

Siganme en twitter como MaruSchzimmy.

¡Gracias por leer!


	4. Third thing third

.

 **Third things third**

''Manda una oración a aquellos que están allá arriba''

.

* * *

Sus nudillos recibían el impacto directo de cada golpe sobre el costal de entrenamiento. Las vendas que suponía deberían proteger sus manos se encontraban desgastas. Su piel estaba rota y de los cortes en sus nudillos brotaba sangre la cual manchaba los vendajes. Los músculos de sus brazos ardían a causa del daño causado en la pelea días atrás y la agonía que sufrió su cuerpo al entrar nuevamente a esa alucinación.

— Carajo. — soltó una maldición cuando uno de los golpes terminó por romper la piel, haciendo que la herida sangrara aun más.

Natsu estaba cansado. Su mente y cuerpo agotados de cada lucha cuerpo a cuerpo y tener que lidiar con él mismo. Cada día que pasaba se volvía más jodido. Su interior estaría controlado si no tuviese que participar en las riñas del cuadrilátero. Sin embargo, abandonar y huir no era una opción. No cuando una de las personas más importantes de su vida estaba en peligro y retenida por la cabeza principal, el 'líder sindical'' del cuadrilátero.

Su madre contaba con él. Natsu debía sacarla de aquel sufrimiento y así abandonar esta maldita ciudad. Sting se iría en unos meses, así que él se mantendría al margen y a salvo.

Natsu se quedaría y terminaría el trabajo sucio.

Sus manos ya estaban manchadas, contaminadas al igual que él. Solo quería hacer las cosas bien por una vez en su vida.

Llevaba horas entrenando, por lo que las vendas se pegaban a la piel dañada. Intentó arrancarla pero estaba demasiado adherida a las heridas. Además, él no era una persona delicada. Si intentaba hacerlo por si mismo solo terminaría lastimándose más.

— Déjame ayudarte — dijo Laxus, quien llevaba tiempo observando desde la distancia. Se colocó frente a Natsu, el cual no dijo nada, solo permitió que Laxus tratara sus heridas — Llevas varias horas entrenando — inició la conversación — Deberías tomar un descanso. Ir a casa, tu hermano está realmente preocupado por ti.

— En pocos meses no lo estará — dijo Natsu —. Él se irá a una buena universidad, se graduará y se convertirá en un buen doctor. Ya no tendrá que preocuparse por mí nunca más, solo por él, así es como debe ser. Sting se merece lo mejor.

— ¿Y tú no lo mereces? — cuestionó Laxus. — ¿Una buena vida fuera de aquí?

— Sabes muy bien que no puedo irme.

— No hay nada que te ate a este lugar, Nat. Si Sting se va, tú deberías hacer lo mismo. Ir con él.

— ¿Y qué hay de ti?

— Tú y Sting son mi única familia. A donde decidan ir, yo los seguiré.

Natsu sonrió levemente. La sinceridad de sus palabras, la suavidad en su voz llenaban su pecho en satisfacción, lo más cercano al sentimiento de felicidad. Laxus era como un hermano, la única persona que vio por ambos, los mantuvo bajo su cuidado durante todos estos años. El destino decidió unirlos cuando no tenían nada más que sus débiles cuerpos. El abandono de un hogar, la frialdad de las calles, el hambre insoportable fue lo que los mantuvo unidos. Ellos se convirtieron en lo único que más se asemejaba a una verdadera familia. En donde el cariño lo demostraban con palabras, pequeñas acciones, tal como cuidar de una herida.

— Deberías ir con Sting — mencionó Natsu —. Tal vez conseguir un mejor empleo. Alguien debe cuidar de él.

— ¿Y quién cuidará de ti? ¿Crees que voy a dejarte solo?

— No puedo abandonar a mamá.

Laxus se detuvo por un momento, antes de vendar nuevamente las manos de Natsu. La opresión en el pecho le hizo difícil pronunciar una palabra, así que tuvo que evitar mirarlo a los ojos.

— Debes dejarla ir, Nat. No hay nada que puedas hacer.

— Ella está atrapada por _mi_ culpa. Yo fui quien permitió que se la llevaran.

— Tu madre habría querido que continuaras con tu vida — expuso Laxus, molesto. — No quedarte aferrado a… — tragó saliva — A ella, a esto. Hubiera querido que dejaras el cuadrilátero atrás.

— No puedo hacer eso. Mi mamá me necesita.

— Sting te necesita, te necesitamos de vuelta. — los ojos de Laxus lo miraban con tristeza. ¿Por qué lucía triste? — Solo… Solo ve a casa. Tu hermano está preocupado, no has vuelto en todo el día y debemos mantenerte vigilado.

Natsu frunció el ceño —. No soy un incapacitado, puedo cuidarme solo.

— Lo sabemos, Nat. — sonrió, pero era una sonrisa falsa. — Vamos a casa.

Ambos evitaron decir algo más. En silencio acordaron simplemente volver a casa. Natsu estaba agotado. Necesitaba un descanso. Porque incluso en sus momentos más relajantes, el dolor de cabeza se hacía cada vez más intenso.

 **»X«**

Desvincularse.

Ella era buena en eso.

Lucy era capaz de desconocer su alrededor, negar todo acontecimiento y pretender que nada había ocurrido. Simplemente desligarse cuando todo comenzaba a convertirse en algo habitual. Acostumbrarse a algo o alguien, volverse común o familiar, eso no funcionaba para ella.

El simple pensamiento era aterrador.

Lucy podía pretender que le importaba, pero al final todo era falso. Jamás tuvo un buen ejemplo, una persona que le enseñara a manifestar sus sentimientos o intentar preocuparse por alguien más que no fuese ella misma.  
Solo ella y por ella, así era su vida. Depender de alguien, sentir, tener compañía era signo de debilidad.

Por esa misma razón, sus conocidos jamás serían amigos y sus amantes jamás serían algo más.

Los sentimientos la volvían frágil, insegura, en una completa cobarde y ese tipo de sensiblería lo odiaba demasiado.

Por eso alejó a Natsu de su mente, los sucesos ocurridos aquella noche y todo a su alrededor. Pero él seguía volviendo, apareciendo en fragmentos en su mente. Su cerebro recreaba una y otra vez la escena.

Esto nunca había ocurrido antes.

Simplemente no podía olvidarle. Mientras más lo intentaba, más se adhería a ella como el olor a tabaco: fastidioso y pestilente, demasiado fuerte de ignorar.

Lucy debería de dejar un hábito tan malicioso. Observaba el cigarrillo en su mano, viendo como el fuego consumía poco a poco la colilla sin siquiera haber tomado una probada. Lo miró hasta que Gray se lo arrebató y llevo a sus propios labios.

— Piensas demasiado — le dijo — Así no eres tú.

Lucy rodó los ojos —. ¿En serio? ¿Y como se supone que soy?

Él hundió los hombros — No lo sé. Impulsiva, malhumorada, definitivamente alguien que no piensa tanto las cosas, o en personas.

Así que de eso se trataba.

— Si tienes algo que decirme, dímelo en la cara, no con tus estupideces.

Gray sonrió —. Solo no comprendo porque permites que Natsu Dragneel vague por tu mente. Él no está bien aquí — apuntó a su cabeza. — Es alguien con quien no quieres lidiar, especialmente alguien como tú.

— ¿Alguien como yo? — trató de ocultar su indignación —. ¿A qué mierdas te refieres? ¿Por qué todos me dicen eso?

— Su cerebro esta jodido o lo que sea, necesita ayuda. Y tú no eres alguien en quien se pueda confiar, solo huyes y desapareces cuando no puedes tolerarlo más. Todo sin una gota de remordimiento. — le dijo divertido —. Es por eso que nos entendemos muy bien, tú y yo. Solo jugamos, nos quedamos por un tiempo y cuando nos aburrimos simplemente damos la vuelta.

Si, porque era la manera más fácil, porque así aprendieron a sobrevivir. Esa fue la lección de vida que tuvieron que asimilar.

Ella no respondió porque Gray tenía razón.

— Es mejor que lo dejes así. Las cosas como son — continuó él —. No te involucres en algo que luego vas a desechar, Lucy.

El problema estaba que cuanto más le decían que no, ella diría que sí. Ella era una completa bastarda, alguien que conocía el dolor y estaba bien con ello, que había aprendido a convivir con el sentimiento y tomarlo como suyo. No conocía nada más que eso y realmente odiaba cuando alguien pretendía saber lo que ella era o podía ser.

— Entonces si crees conocerme ya sabes la respuesta.

— Vas a herirlo.

— Él ya debe estar acostumbrado — se acerco a él.

Gray soltó una carcajada — No me gustaría estar en su lugar.

— Tal vez — Lucy rodeó su cuello con los brazos, respirando su perfume masculino, fuerte e impregnado con el olor a cigarro — Y tú eres un terrible mentiroso. — Gray se mantuvo quieto, dejando que ella besara su cuello, al mismo tiempo atrayéndola hacia él rodeando su cintura — Matas el tiempo, te vas con otras mujeres, pero siempre terminas regresando a mí. Me conoces y aun así sigues enamorado de mí.

— Tú no sabes lo que es el amor, Lucy.

— Pero tú sí. Llévame a tu departamento.

Gray jamás le daría un no por respuesta, tomaría todo lo que Lucy pudiera darle. Solo de esa forma podía obtener algo, solo una mínima parte de todo el agujero negro que era ella; una estrella muerta y retorcida la cual te atrae de manera tan intensa, en donde cualquier cosa que se aproxime queda atrapada y jamás vuelve a salir, en donde no existe la luz y todo será negro.

Enamorarse de Lucy era como caer en un agujero infinitamente hondo y jamás cesar, nunca de hundirse.

Gray vio por mucho tiempo el ir y venir, personas sabiendo el peligro y queriendo ser lastimadas; observar a Lucy interesarse y jamás quedarse, así que Natsu no sería diferente. Lo dejaría sangrando y eso era lamentable, pero Gray era quien se quedaría al final. Él siempre se quedaba, sin importar lo doloroso que fuese.

 **»X«**

El primer encuentro que tuvo Lucy con Natsu, dos semanas después de lo ocurrido aquella noche, fue solo una simple casualidad.

Él se encontraba en el parque, uno muy pequeño solo para los infantes que vivían cerca de la zona. Ya era bastante tarde, por lo cual no había nadie en el lugar más que él.

Natsu hacía su entrenamiento de pecho con el peso de cuerpo corporal, una serie de repeticiones sobre el suelo. A pesar de la noche fresca, él sudaba a causa de su rutina. La camisa se le pegaba al cuerpo totalmente empapada, lo cual indicaba que ya llevaba tiempo haciendo esto.

Tal actividad la hacía parecer tan fácil, como si su cuerpo fuese liviano como una pluma. Las venas de sus brazos se saltaban a causa de la fuerza que ejercía con el entrenamiento. El cuerpo de Natsu, cada musculo en él era colosal, recio, muy firme, al igual que su disciplina y concentración. Eso quedo claro aquella noche sobre el ring.

Lucy pudo ignorarlo y continuar con su camino. Pero no iba a hacer eso, no cuando Natsu estaba justo allí y ella a pocos metros. Así que decidió quedarse y esperar por una reacción.

Natsu sintió un par de ojos que lo observaban y, cuando termino al fin la serie de repeticiones y se puso de pie, pudo verla claramente. Ella curioseaba de cerca, apoyada sobre uno de los juegos infantiles, en silencio. Esperando.

Él sacudió la tierra de sus manos, sin dejarla de verla ni un segundo. La miró de pies a cabeza, sin siquiera disimular para luego apartar la mirada, pretendiendo como si no la hubiese devorado con la mirada hace unos segundos.

Lucy rodó los ojos. _Hombres_.

— ¿Por qué entrenas a esta hora? — Preguntó ella — ¿Otra pelea? — Él no respondió, dándole la espalda para dedicar su tiempo a otra actividad — ¿Estas ignorándome? Eso no es muy amable.

Natsu colocó sus manos sobre la barra de uno de los juegos infantiles y procedió a impulsar su cuerpo de arriba a abajo, para así trabajar la musculatura de las dorsales, trapecio inferior y bíceps, y poder fortalecer los músculos de su espalda.

Después de doce repeticiones, respondió: — Se supone que no debo hablarte.

Ella sonrió levemente. — ¿Quien lo dijo? ¿Tu hermano? Eres un chico grande, supongo sabes cuidarse por ti solo.

Natsu apretó la mandíbula. — ¿Te estás burlando de mi?

Cuando se giró, Lucy puso observar como su expresión se había endurecido. Ella acostumbraba a hablar con sarcasmo, incluso agregar un tono venenoso en sus palabras. Sin embargo, este no era el caso, tampoco lo que pretendía expresar.

Considerando su condición, era obvio que sus bromas no las tomaría bien.

— Jamás lo haría — afirmó Lucy.

Él mantuvo su defensa en alerta. Ella lo sabía. O solo la parte que todos conocían.

— No sé qué te habrán dicho sobre mí, pero no soy un discapacitado. No necesito que me trates con delicadeza.

— Yo no dije eso — defendió ella — No fue mi intención ofenderte, Natsu.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — Ignoró nuevamente sus palabras y continuó — ¿Que quieres?

— Te vi y solo vine a saludar. ¿Tiene eso algo de malo?

— Solo si quieres algo a cambio.

— No quiero nada, lo juro. Solo quiero charlar.

— ¿Por qué?

— No lo sé.

Caer era fácil y salir de hoyo muy difícil. Natsu no iba a caer en falsedades o engaños. Esta no era la primera vez que una persona mostraba interés después de saber sobre su condición, especialmente aquellos quienes eran parte del cuadrilátero.

Todos buscaban una ventaja, algo a lo que pudiesen sacarle provecho para ganar u obtener algo a cambio.

Lucy no parecía ser diferente. Ella _no_ era diferente.

Natsu soltó un bufido — Se lo que piensan los demás sobre mí, lo que se cuenta. Incluso puedo saber lo que piensas tú. No es muy complicado si me lo preguntas.

Ella ignoró lo último. — No sé de que hablas.

— Si lo sabes — reiteró — Que soy solo un tipo loco que pelea en el cuadrilátero para liberar sus frustraciones, o que soy un enfermo mental que disfruta el dolor — aunque el tono de sus palabras era burlesco, en sus ojos se reflejaba lo contrario — O mi favorita: que solo soy un chiflado obsesionado con la idea de salvar a su madre imaginaria. ¿Cuál de todas? ¿O hay alguna nueva que no conozco?

 _La última._

Lucy desvió la mirada. Sus palabras parecían una reprimenda, aunque no era así. Incluso ella sintió una punzada en el pecho. ¿Remordimiento? No lo sabía. Pero no era nada bueno.

— Puedo leer tu mirada, ¿sabes? — Prosiguió él — Estoy acostumbrado. Es la misma que todos me dan cuando se enteran de mi problema; lastima, disgusto, curiosidad, incluso diversión. Tú lo tienes todo.

— ¿Y se supone que debo tomarte como una ''lección de vida''? — respondió ella.

— Lo que hagas o decidas hacer, espero que no me incluya. Solo olvida lo que paso, lo que te contaron, lo que sabes ahora y continua con tu vida, ¿quieres?

— ¿Porque lo haría?

— Porque tal vez Gray tiene razón.

Lucy sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda. Él se acerco a ella, para poder estar frente a frente. Esto no era como antes, como sus encuentros anteriores. El entorno se había vuelto frío, y no solo por la baja temperatura de la noche, de la oscuridad que rodeaba al parque con árboles frondosos. Natsu la podría hacer pedazos en un segundo. Y ella estaba sola con él.

 _Gray tiene razón._

 _Todos tienen razón._

Aunque nada tenía sentido.

— ¿Estas tratando de asustarme? — preguntó la rubia.

— ¿Está funcionando?

— No. — admitió Lucy.

— Bien. — fue el primero en romper el contacto y continuar con su camino, hasta que Lucy lo detuvo de nuevo.

— No lo entiendo.

Él detuvo su paso — No tienes que hacerlo.

— No, todos saben lo que sucede dentro del cuadrilátero después de una pelea, pero ninguno ha visto lo que yo. Yo te sostuve, te _sentí_ , como tu cuerpo, como tu-

— Lo que sea que te haya dicho mi hermano, lo mejor es que tomes su consejo. Él sabe lo que hace, más si se trata de mí. Lo único que debes entender es que tienes que mantener tu distancia, por tu bienestar y el mío.

Lucy intentó argumentar, negarse a hacerlo, pero ¿porque lo haría? Especialmente cuando tenía la razón y ella lo sabía.

Natsu solo continuó con su entrenamiento y se alejó corriendo como si el tema de conversación de hace unos segundos no fuese algo fuera de lo ordinario, nada fuera de lo común.

Su mente no comprendía y volvió a casa incluso más confusa que en un inicio.

 **»X«**

Su segundo encuentro fue en cuadrilátero. Solo observaban la pelea, ya que ninguno de los dos tenía contienda esa noche. Sus ojos se encontraban entre la multitud y volvían a desviarse en segundos.

Buscar, encontrar y desvanecerse.

Palabras se quedaban atrapadas en el aire, aunque no hubiese mucho que decir. Expresiones mezcladas, la misma práctica una y otra vez. Se escuchaban voces a su alrededor, pero cada uno peleaba con los demonios dentro de su cabeza.

¿Aproximarse? ¿Para qué? ¿Dar la vuelta? ¿Por qué?

Aquella fuerza que los atraía, esas líneas imaginarias, todo era agotador pero ambos persistían. Como negar aquello que tu sentido contrario, eso que _no_ quieres, es lo que más atrae a la otra parte.

El momento duro poco, el magnetismo a su alrededor tenía que romperse y fue Natsu quien lo anuló.

No paso mucho tiempo hasta la siguiente colisión. La voluntad siempre es frágil cuando la tentación es enorme. La mejor manera de librarse de la tentación, es caer en ella. Una patética excusa que llevó a una terrible decisión.

Su tercer encuentro fue un error.

Tal vez fue el fervor del momento, la tensión acumulada o simple lujuria.

Después de una de las pesadas reuniones del cuadrilátero, entre personas ahogadas en alcohol e intoxicados en drogas cuyos nombres ni siquiera conocían, sus cuerpos se encontraron nuevamente. Sin vacilación o cuidado. El recorrido hasta el apartamento de Natsu fue complicado y desenfrenado, el despojar de sus prendas, el choque de labios: brusco y apresurado. Aquellas manos ásperas sobre la piel de Lucy dejarían moretones, pero a ella no le importaba. Lo anhelaba. Deseaba ser arruinada, su cuerpo abusado hasta llegar al éxtasis. La delicadeza era para débiles.

Natsu fue dejando besos en su vientre, muslos, teniéndolos inmóviles con fuerza, todo un viaje hasta llegar a su entrepierna. Lucy apretó los ojos y contuvo el aliento anhelando lo que estaba por venir.

Él legüetaba su parte húmeda, acariciando su clítoris con la punta de la lengua al mismo tiempo que introducía dos dedos, masajeando con los mismos la carne blanda en el centro de su placer. Lucy trató de moverse, buscar fricción para cesar el calor intenso en su vientre.

Natsu la sostuvo con más fuerza — No — gruñó —. No te muevas.

Pero eso era imposible.

Descargas de placer recorrían el cuerpo de Lucy, desde su vientre hasta sus piernas. Natsu introdujo un tercer dedo y ella ignoró sus palabras, succionó, apretó su coño para poder sentirlos dentro, poder sentir más porque no nada parecía ser suficiente. Necesitaba algo más grande, algo que la hiciera sentir llena, completa.

— _Nngh!_ N-Natsu...N-No más — vocalizó ella, febril. Era demasiado. Tal vez fue el porro de marihuana que fumó antes o el maldito alcohol en su sistema que hacia _esto_ más intenso.

Ella no podía moverse, Natsu la mantenía sujeta de los muslos, abiertos solo para él. Sus pies desnudos se retorcían, su piel ardía en llamas, el aire era exorbitantemente caliente. Nadie había hecho esto antes, tocarla de aquella manera, tener el interés de saborearla y hacerla capaz de sentir este tipo de placer.

Lucy terminó con un gemido ahogando, su propia voz la traicionó ante la intensidad del orgasmo. Su cuerpo tembló y sus piernas cayeron sobre el colchón sin fuerza. El calor aun se sentía insoportable en su vientre, listo para volver a estallar en cualquier momento.

Él mordió el interior de sus muslos, succionando también, dejando marcas verdes y moradas en su pálida piel.

Tendida sobre la cama, es donde Lucy intentó volver a recuperar el sentido. A través de su visión borrosa y cabeza confusa, pudo ver a Natsu colocarse entre sus piernas. La habitación estaba a oscuras, solo la luz del exterior iluminaba un poco su alrededor, así se pudo percatar que él estaba duro.  
La primera vez ella no se molestó en apreciar el cuerpo de Natsu: piel bronceada, fornido en músculos; los ojos de Lucy se deleitaron y se detuvieron en _esa_ parte de su cuerpo que la hizo salivar. Hubiese deseado tener las energías para dejarse caer de rodillas sobre el suelo y tomar el pene en su boca, pero eso sería para otra ocasión. Porque tenía que haber otra ocasión. Aunque fuese un error.

Lucy gimió, meneando sus caderas hacia atrás para sentir la polla de Natsu introducirse a lo largo de su coño.

— Mierda — suspiró Natsu, aturdido.

Él la folló como si fuese Lucy quien lo absorbiera, haciendo todo el trabajo. Los movimientos, el choque de pieles era brutal, incluso un poco doloroso. Tal y como ella y quería.

Las manos de Natsu ahuecaron su culo, amasándolo sin dejar de disminuir el ritmo. Él gruñó con cada estocada, su erección se arrastró a lo largo de las húmedas paredes de Lucy, haciendo temblar su interior. El ritmo fue duro y áspero. Cada empuje fue tan profundo que pudo sentirlo en su vientre, sacudir la cama con tal potencia. Ella gritaba, pidiendo ser devastada, dándole la bienvenida a todo.

El segundo orgasmo de Lucy atravesó su cuerpo en sorpresa. Ella se sujetó de los hombros de Natsu quien continuó follando hasta derramar la última gota de semen en el condón.

Ambos trataron de recuperar el aliento. Sus pieles estaban pegajosas por el sudor, pero a ninguno de los dos les importó.

Volvieron a hacerlo dos veces más durante la noche. Sin importarles los prejuicios, lo equivocado y erróneo de sus acciones; ignorantes de las consecuencias y el ruido que pudiese salir fuera de las cuatro paredes que los rodeaban.

Eso hasta llegar la mañana, en donde Lucy despertó junto a Natsu, adolorida y cubierta de marcas enrojecidas y moradas. Había una calma pacifica en todo el apartamento. En su camino hacia la salida, la mirada de desaprobación de Sting le dejó un mal sabor de boca, un amargo sentimiento. Él no dijo nada y ella se apresuró a salir.

Aun así, Lucy no pudo mentir y decir que lo lamenta.

Al volver a su apartamento, este se encuentra con una extraña tranquilidad en el edificio. No hay voces, no hay pasos apresurados como es común un lunes por la mañana. Las respuestas a su pregunta se encuentran en un sobre debajo de su puerta, la cual le indica la fecha y hora de su próxima pelea, así como una advertencia muy clara: no mezclarse con Natsu Dragneel y personas a su alrededor.

Entonces así fue como supo que la advertencia fue del hijo de Dan, el mafioso y líder más importante del cuadrilátero, también conocido como el padre de Gray.

Tal vez ella debió haber tomado las advertencias con más cuidado.

 **»X«**

Su cuarto encuentro fue en donde comenzaron los verdaderos problemas.

Al finalizar su pelea (excesivamente fácil) se encontró con una gran suma de billetes. La paga era exagerada. Natsu no estaba en la multitud, ni tampoco Gray para recibir una parte por organizar su encuentro.

Algo no estaba bien.

Los demás parecían desinteresados, ignorantes de lo que sucedía con Lucy, la nueva pelea frente a ellos (una más interesante) era lo único en lo que centrarían su atención.

Era el turno de Natsu.

Tal como la primera vez, el aire se quedó atrapado en la garganta de Lucy, sin poder encontrar una salida en al menos un sonido. El color se drenó de su rostro quedando completamente pálido. Dentro de su pecho, su corazón palpitaba con fuerza, aquel sentimiento de angustia la abrumó. No podía encontrar la razón a aquella sensación.

El lugar estaba congestionado. Las personas se empujaban, comenzaban riñas entre ellos, a su alrededor rebosaba el caos que se generó en minutos. Parecía ser una pelea importante. Ella ya ni siquiera podía visualizar a Natsu sobre el ring, caminaba con dificultad entre los demás, algunos acariciándole el culo o restregándose en ella, aprovechándose de la situación.

Lucy se ahogaba entre la multitud.

Estuvo a punto de soltar algunas maldiciones y golpes, hasta que una persona logró cubrirla con su cuerpo y así poder avanzar entre el gentío. Fue Laxus quien logró sacarla de ahí. A lo lejos, justo al lado del ring estaba Sting, hablaba con Natsu quien se encontraba de espaldas. Lucy quiso acercarse, tal vez advertir que nada esto estaba bien o era común en el cuadrilátero; que algo muy dentro de ella le gritaba que no terminaría bien. Entonces Sting se giró, sostuvo su mirada y negó con la cabeza.

Sin recelo o irritación. Una advertencia en un simple movimiento.

Lucy entendió.

No obstante, antes de salir y su vista ser obstruida, ahí sobre el cuadrilátero, estaba Gray.

Su sangre se heló. Ella se quedó pasmada siendo empujada hasta el final, quedando afuera en el estacionamiento sucio y despoblado. Ninguna sola alma paseaba por el lugar o la carretera.

En su mente, Lucy intentó buscar alguna respuesta. Gray jamás peleaba. ¿Porque lo hacía ahora?

Eso no era bueno.

Cuando él peleaba siempre ganaba, jamás perdía, porque nadie iría en contra de Dan. El miedo de perder la vida o buscar venganza por haber lastimado o ridiculizado a su hijo era reprobable.

Aun así, sabía que Natsu no cedería, porque él tampoco perdía. No conocía la derrota. Era un verdadero monstruo en el ring.

Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda.

Esto era malo, muy malo. Y cual fuese el resultado todo terminaría terrible, de la peor manera.

Lucy caminó en círculos, mordió sus labios, sus uñas, la ansiedad la estaba matando. El tiempo transcurría lento y odiaba no entender que sucedía o que pasaba en el cuadrilátero. Al poco tiempo comenzó a temblar, tal vez a causa de los nervios o simplemente el frió de la noche. De cualquier forma estaba inquieta.

Fue hasta treinta minutos después que pudo ver como Laxus arrastraba a Natsu fuera del lugar. Eso significaba que la pelea había terminado y Gray posiblemente sería sacado por la puerta privada en la parte trasera del edificio. Es ahí a donde ella debía ir. Sus piernas deberían estar dirigiéndola a ese lugar. Junto a Gray.

Sin embargo, esas mismas piernas corrieron hasta el otro extremo del estacionamiento, ignorando completamente la primera y más segura opción.

— ¿Que sucedió? — preguntó a Sting. Él temblaba, ella temblaba y, raramente, Natsu no lo hacía. Estaba inconsciente.

— No lo sé. Ellos- _¡Carajo!_ — Sus manos no dejaban de temblar — Ellos nos informaron de la pelea, nadie sabía que sería Gray con quien Nat pelearía hoy.

Tenían que apresurarse, ahora más que nunca. Con dificultad, una vez dentro del auto, continuó la conversación.

— Esta inconsciente.

— Lo sabemos — dijo Laxus.

— ¿Y qué podemos hacer? — preguntó Lucy. Ella iba en el asiento del copiloto, mientras que Sting parecía inspeccionar a su hermano en la parte trasera del auto.

— Es mejor _esto_ que a tener que someter otro de sus ataques psicóticos. Hay contusiones en su cabeza y músculos, no parece haber hemorragia, complicaciones o algo fuera de lo común. Parece estar en orden.

Lucy lo miró estupefacta — ¿Eres doctor?

— Pronto lo será — manifestó Laxus —. ¿Por qué Gray estaba ahí esta noche? Él no pelea en el cuadrilátero.

— Yo tampoco sabía nada de esto.

— Dudo que Dan tuviera algo que ver con esto — mencionó Sting — Él solo quiere a Nat en el ring para ganar dinero, ¿por qué pondría a su propio hijo a luchar con uno de los mejores del cuadrilátero? Sabía que Nat lo haría pedazos.

— ¿Natsu ganó? — cuestionó la rubia.

— Obviamente.

Lucy mordió su labio inferior, nerviosa — Eso no es bueno. —Ninguno de los dos hombres respondió — Gray debió ser quien arregló la pelea. Él se encarga de hacerlo. Es su decisión quien pelea o quien no lo hace, cuando y a qué hora.

— ¿Por qué organizaría su propia derrota? — preguntó Laxus.

Ella tragó saliva. — No lo sé.

— Yo creo que si lo sabes — le dijo Sting, con aquella mirada penetrante, juzgando sus palabras.

Pronto llegaron a su destino.

A diferencia de la última vez, esta vez ella se quedó con ellos. Ambos hombres se llevaron a Natsu a su habitación mientras ella se quedo esperando sentada sobre uno de los muebles viejos del aposento. Intentó calentar sus manos con el aliento de su boca, cada noche se volvía más helada.

Ella se perdió en sus pensamientos, tratando de tranquilizar sus malditos nervios. Tal vez había cometido un error al venir aquí, tal vez solo debería irse y pretender que nada había sucedido, como era su hábito hacerlo. En su mente recreo escenarios en donde podría salirse de este embrollo y volver a su vida ''normal'', o también donde se quedaba e intentaba entender el enigma que era Natsu y su alrededor.

¿Por qué su mente siempre incluía a Natsu?

Dejarlo ser parte de sus pensamientos, eso no fue parte de su plan. Se suponía solo sería un pasatiempo, solo algo casual que desecharía después. ¿Acaso el morbo de su condición la hacía querer seguir aquí? ¿Por qué volvía _aquí_?

— ¿Qué intentas obtener de todo esto? — la voz de Laxus la trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Él casi nunca le dirigía la palabra, ¿Por qué lo hacía ahora?

— ¿A qué te refieres? — respondió ella con otra pregunta.

Él sonrió levemente, apoyándose sobre la pared a su espalda. — Llevo más tiempo que tú en este maldita ciudad, se lo que es vivir en las calles. Todos aquí tenemos diferentes historias que contar, algunas más complicadas y difíciles que otras. — explicó —. También conozco el cuadrilátero, porque fui parte de él. Sé muy bien lo que le rodea, quienes participan, que es lo que ganan o pierden, conozco la porquería, la maldita mierda que trato de evitar en mi camino.

— Insinúas que soy una.

— Se que lo eres — afirmó — ¿Por qué Gray? ¿Por qué el primogénito del mayor hijo de perra de la ciudad?

— ¿Y por qué no? — defendió ella —. ¿No es mejor unirte al enemigo en vez de cruzarte en su camino? Hice lo que tenía que hacer para no tener que vivir de la maldita basura.

— Oh, pero vives de la basura.

— ¿Crees que no se qué Gray es una basura?

Laxus apretó los dientes. — Lo que sé es que eres la puta de Gray y él no comparte.

Lucy negó con la cabeza —. Eso no es verdad, él es _mi_ puta, soy yo quien lo manipula.

— Si estas tan segura de eso y que él no te hará nada porque está enamorado de ti o lo que sea, ¿Por qué estas tan nerviosa y piensas que fue un error venir con nosotros?

Las palabras se quedaron atoradas en su garganta, Lucy no supo cómo responder. Laxus la leyó de pies a cabeza, incluso sus pensamientos.

— Lo que está hecho ya no puede deshacerse — agregó Sting, apareciendo por el pasillo —. Nosotros sabemos cómo cuidarnos, hemos lidiado con Dan toda nuestra vida. En cuanto a ti… — se dirigió a Lucy —. Conoces a Gray, sabes lo que es capaz de hacer o no, o si realmente hará algo al respecto. No sabemos qué es lo que pueda pasar por su cabeza cuando se enteré que estuviste aquí, por lo que podemos llevarte a tu apartamento y…

— Él sabrá que estuve aquí, posiblemente ya lo sepa.

Sting se pasó la mano por el cabello —. Yo sabía que tu mera presencia sería un problema, te advertí que te mantuvieras alejada, Lucy. No solo por la seguridad de mi hermano, sino también por la tuya, por la de todos nosotros. Y ahora ya no podemos hacer nada al respecto más que esperar — él suspiró —. Puedes tomar mi habitación y quedarte esta noche.

— Sting… — Laxus intentó persuadirlo.

— La pelea de esta noche fue una advertencia. Gray ya vino por Natsu y posiblemente lo haga contigo por igual.

— Gray no me lastimaría — admitió Lucy.

— Tal vez no físicamente, pero buscará la forma de hacerte daño.

Ese fue su último intercambio de palabras.

Lucy durmió por intervalos cortos, despertando y volviendo a dormir, así hasta llegar la mañana. El cielo apenas comenzaba a tornarse rojizo cuando miró por la ventana. Por lo tanto, decidió que era hora de irse antes que los demás despertaran. Había sido una noche muy larga y ya era otro día, uno en donde ella tenía que desaparecer primero.

Al salir de la habitación, intentó hacer el menor ruido posible y fracasó en pasar desapercibida.

— ¿Huyendo? — la voz burlona que venía de la pequeña cocina la desconcertó. Natsu la observaba con gracia, mientras tomaba un vaso de agua.

— Es temprano. — estableció ella, intentado dar su punto.

— Lo sé, Laxus fue el primero en irse. Trabaja como mecánico en un taller a diez calles de aquí.

— Entonces yo debería ser la segunda en irm-

— ¿Por qué siempre estás aquí? — fue directo al punto —. No me refiero al ahora, sino en mis peleas, a mi alrededor. ¿Qué ganas con esto, Lucy?

— Que gracioso, Laxus me hizo la misma pregunta anoche.

— Y debo suponer que no respondiste.

— No tengo por qué responderle a él.

— ¿Y a mí? ¿Me responderías la misma pregunta a mí?

Lucy lo miró por unos segundos, pensativa —. No tengo la respuesta — admitió.

— No la sabes.

— No la sé. No sé porque todo lo que hago tiene que envolverte a ti o porque me involucro. Tal vez solo soy curiosa.

— ¿Curiosa? — bufó — ¿Sobre mi? No soy tan interesante.

— Lo eres. Si no lo fueras yo no seguiría aquí, tratando de desnudar tu secretos.

Él curvó sus labios en una media sonrisa, no dijo nada más y ella tomó eso como su pase de salida. No obstante antes de irse él le dijo:

— Si Gray intenta hacerte algo o se pone en contacto, házmelo saber.

Y eso fue lo último que escucho antes de salir.

 **»X«**

Ella no supo nada más de Gray por los siguientes cinco días. Ni siquiera rumores o llamadas sobre su paradero o estado después de la pelea. A lo que Lucy continuó con su vida normal, trabajando en el sucio bar y volver a casa. La misma rutina. El cuadrilátero tampoco intento ponerse en contacto para una nueva pelea. Para ella ya no había nada.

El cambio llego en la sexta noche.

Después de una larga y pesada habitual jornada de trabajo, Lucy volvió a casa, con la esperanza de poder dormir hasta la mañana siguiente sin ninguna preocupación. Se lo había propuesto. Durante casi toda la semana el tema con Gray la mantuvo tensa, alerta, por lo que esta misma noche se había planteado olvidar todo y caer rendida sobre la cama.

Nada de eso sucedió.

Al subir por las escaleras y ver a la dueña del edificio salir de su apartamento con una bolso negro en mano, supo que estaba acabada.

— ¿Qué es lo que hace? — Alzó la voz, apresurando el paso para llegar hasta la mujer — ¿Qué hacía en mi apartamento? — señaló al bolso —. Eso me pertenece.

La mujer la miró firme — Este edificio es mío así que yo puedo hacer lo que yo quiera. — respondió con soberbia —. Y este dinero también es mío. Considera las futuras rentas cubiertas.

— No — Lucy apretó la mandíbula — Soy puntual con los pagos, jamás me he retrasado con la renta y _usted_ no tiene el derecho de invadir _mi_ propiedad, por la que _yo_ pago, y robar mi maldito dinero.

La mujer la ignoró. — El edificio es mío, querida, y todo lo que está dentro de ello. Dale las gracias a tu novio, por él no tendrás que pagar renta por todo un año. Si es que no cambias tu actitud prepotente conmigo y decido echarte a la calle.

Los dedos, las manos de Lucy temblaban. Ella temblaba en furia. Su corazón golpeaba con fuerza en su pecho, estaba más que enfurecida. Su respiración era rápida y su mente se nubló por completo. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poder golpear algo, a alguien, a ese culpable, y sabía exactamente en donde encontrarlo.

Solo Gray sabía como hacer su vida miserable y que se cayera a pedazos en segundos.

Eternos minutos pasaron hasta que por fin llegó al cuadrilátero. A mitad de semana en donde solo se realizaban peleas inútiles y sin sentido, donde la multitud no era abundante. Ahí siempre estaría Gray, haciéndose el interesante frente a un montón de charlatanes y estúpidos.

— Eres un maldito hijo de puta — se abalanzó sobre él, sin aviso, golpeando su pómulo izquierdo. Los demás a su alrededor intentaron alejarla de él, solo recibiendo a cambio arañazos y más golpes al azar — ¿Cómo lo supiste? ¡Era mi dinero!

— No, él dinero era mío — le dijo Gray, tocando su corte en la mejilla — Yo te lo di, así que solo se lo pase a alguien más. Deberías estar agradecida, al menos tienes otro año más en donde vivir.

— No tenías ese derecho. El dinero era mi salida de este maldito lugar.

Gray soltó una carcajada —. Lucy, tu no irás a ninguna parte, no sin mi permiso. Solo yo decido si eres libre de irte. Y no, no lo eres, jamás lo serás. Te quedaras aquí conmigo.

— Eres un imbécil — ella intentó golpearlo de nuevo, sin pensar en las consecuencias o que alguien más podría hacerle mucho daño.

Fue Laxus quien detuvo sus movimientos, tomándola de los brazos.

— Basta, Lucy. — le dijo y después le susurró en el oído — No seas tonta, no generes más problemas.

El rostro de Gray se endureció al ver tal escena. — Si, vete con él. Lo más probable es que te este follando también. Al igual que Natsu, y posiblemente a su hermano. Solo para eso eres buena.

Lucy forcejeó y trató de llegar a Gray una vez más, desahogar su ira, todo el rencor acumulado.

— No lo escuches, no permitas que te provoque — le aconsejó Laxus, quien tiraba de ella para sacarla del cuadrilátero.

Gray continuó. — Eres una puta que solo sabe abrir las piernas. ¿Cuánto tiempo va a pasar hasta que te aburras de ellos? Tu lindo coño es lo único que vale la pena en ti.

Los gritos e insultos continuaron hasta que Lucy subió al auto de Laxus. Su mente estaba en blanco. Quería hacer una rabieta, golpear todo a su paso y maldecir a cualquiera que se cruzara en su camino.

No hizo absolutamente nada.

Se tragó la ira, como un combustible quemando su esófago, apretaba los puños con tal solidez que las uñas se enterraban en la palma de su mano. Un poco más de fuerza y las habría hecho sangrar.

Al llegar a su edificio, al inicio de todo, solo salió del auto, no miró a absolutamente a nadie y subió a su departamento. Laxus no la siguió. Y justo en la puerta, se encontraba Natsu.

Lucy solo quería esta sola y no ver nadie.

— Este no es un buen momento, Natsu.

— Supe lo que pasó.

— Tú no sabes nada — escupió con furia — Déjame sola.

Ella solo quería desquitar su coraje, arrancar ese sentimiento de ira de su pecho, solo un golpe…

— No…No — Natsu la sostuvo, la espada de Lucy contra su pecho, evitando cualquier movimiento estúpido —. Si golpeas esa pared, solo terminaras herida-

— Suéltame

— Y no podrás hacer nada si te rompes la mano, tampoco trabajar en ese asqueroso bar y poder recuperar el dinero que Gray que quito.

Lucy mordió sus labios, intentó hacer respiraciones pausadas, todo para evitar llorar, porque ella no era una perra débil. Lucy era fuerte, saldría adelante, pero Lucy había perdido. En este momento, no era nada más que un escupitajo en la carretera.

Natsu la sintió temblar contra su pecho y así supo que al fin estaba llorando.

— Déjame — pidió ella de nuevo. Él la ignoró y no la soltó.

— Entra — y cerró la puerta.

Lucy apretó los ojos y pateó el suelo con enojo. Odiaba llorar, aun más si alguien la miraba. Era patética.

— Es un maldito hijo de puta. Lo odio.

— Lo sé.

Ella negó — No, no lo sabes. No sabes _nada_ — él al fin la soltó, pero ella no se movió de su lugar — Con ese dinero yo me iría de aquí, al fin yo-¡Carajo! — se limpió las lagrimas, frotando demasiado fuerte e irritando sus ojos.

— Hey — Natsu intentó detenerla pero ella no cedió.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? Te quiero fuera. Vete.

— No me iré. Si quieres desquitar tu coraje que sea conmigo.

Eso la hizo enfurecer aun más.

— Tu… Tú eres igual que él, igual que todos los malditos hombres. Unos cerdos, asquerosos, solo buscas tu propio beneficio, te importa un carajo lo que a mí me suceda, no sé porque intentas ser mi apoyo. Tu viniste aquí por algo, ¿cierto? — ella asintió — De acuerdo, te daré lo que quieres.

Natsu miró aquellos ojos marrones, tristes y cubiertos de lágrimas desaparecer en un segundo. Ella cayó sobre sus rodillas y llevando sus manos temblorosas al pantalón de Natsu, tratando de desabrochar su cinturón.

— ¿Que es lo que haces? — cuestionó molesto.

— Te la voy a chupar, por eso estas aquí, ¿no es así? — expuso, mirándolo nerviosamente —. Gray tiene razón. Soy una puta, una egoísta y me merezco todo esto.

— Para.

— Esto es lo que sé hacer mejor, abrir las malditas piernas y usar la boca. Tal vez si te hago un buen trabajo me pagues y así pueda recuperar mi dinero. Seré tal como mi madre me enseñó.

Natsu la alzó y con firmeza la apoyó sobre la pared. Él no parecía contento.

— Dije que pares. — le ordenó entre dientes.

Ella desvió la mirada y se cruzó de brazos. Estuvieron varios minutos en silencio, mientras ella recuperaba la cabeza y se tranquilizaba un poco.

Pronto las lágrimas cesaron, pero el sabor amargo persistió en su garganta.

— ¿Terminaste? — preguntó Natsu.

Lucy lo miró esta vez y se limpió los restos de suciedad húmeda del rostro —. Necesito un trago — sacó una botella de whisky de la alacena — ¿Quieres uno?

— No tomo alcohol.

— Que mal — Ella le dio un sorbo de la botella— Más para mí.

— ¿Intentas embriagarte?

— Si. Así olvidaré lo de esta noche, al menos solo por unas horas.

— No, venga — él le arrebató la botella de las manos — Embriagarte solo te hará hacer cosas más estúpidas como-

— Pasa la noche conmigo.

Natsu se quedó pasmado por un momento, sin palabras para objetar. Lucy claramente no estaba pensando bien o esta crisis emocional la estaba afectando más de lo que imaginaba. Por lo tanto, no era una buena idea dejarla sola.

— No tendré sexo contigo, Lucy.

— No quiero eso — confirmó ella.

— Entonces ¿quieres que te cuide? ¿Qué te mime? — sonaba loco saliendo de su boca y que ella realmente desease eso.

Lucy frunció los labios en descontento — No. No quiero eso, lo _odio_. Cualquier tipo de afecto o sentimentalismo me repugna — admitió — Pero… Solo… Solo por esta noche, por un maldito día, quiero que alguien este conmigo. — Confesó — No quiero eso, lo detesto, pero siento que lo necesito, y me siento como una estúpida pidiéndotelo a ti.

— Me quedaré.

Ella asintió y a su vez aliviada de no tener que rogar por ello. Ya bastante era la humillación.

El trayecto a la habitación sin tratar de quitarse las prendas, devorar sus bocas en besos y tocar su piel desnuda, fue algo extraño. Diferente.

Cada quien en su lado de la cama. Sin mirarse o tocarse. Escuchando sus respiraciones.

— Puedes irte en cuanto me quede dormida. No tienes que pasar la noche.

Natsu no respondió a lo que ella decidió al fin cerrar los ojos y sucumbir ante la fatiga.

 **»X«**

Algo que nunca había sucedido antes estaba frente a sus ojos. Con la cabeza en la almohada y un poco somnolienta, observaba a Natsu mientras este dormía.  
Notó ciertas particularidades que no había notado antes, como su nariz respingada, la diminuta cicatriz en su mejilla y algunas magulladuras en su piel y cortes de lo que suponía a causa de las peleas.

Él dormía apacible. Incluso parecía inofensivo, sereno y ordinario.

Al poco tiempo, él despertó y ella continuó mirándolo.

— Estas despierta — fue lo primero que le dijo, con una voz ronca y adormecida.

— Desde hace un rato.

— Bien.

— ¿Por qué te quedaste?

— Estaba cansado — bostezó — Solo me quede dormido.

Y él debería estar levantándose en este momento, pero no parecía querer hacerlo, ni siquiera movió un musculo, solo volvió a cerrar los ojos.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? — la voz de Natsu la sacó de sus pensamientos.

— Cansada — su cuerpo se sentía pesado, incluso dolía un poco, especialmente su cabeza.

— No me sorprende. Fue un infierno de noche.

— ¿Así es como te sientes? — Curioseó ella — ¿Después de una pelea?

— Si, mi cuerpo duele, las peleas suelen gastar mis energías y dejar mis músculos agotados, pero es mi cabeza quien más reciente los impactos. — Confesó — Es como despertar de un largo sueño. Uno muy doloroso.

Ella no lo entendía. Nunca sentirían lo mismo.

Ambos miraron el techo, a la nada, uno junto al otro sobre el colchón.

— Porque… ¿Por qué siempre terminamos así? ¿Tú y yo? Solo… No tenemos sentido.

— Estamos jodidos. Al parecer yo más que tu.

Ella se giró para encararlo — ¿Qué sucedió con tu mamá?

— ¿Qué sucedió con la tuya?

Touché.

Era obvio que ninguno de los dos hablaría de temas personales. Tampoco eran cercanos para compartir ese tipo de experiencias. Así que Lucy cambio el ritmo de la conversación.

— Anoche me dijiste que no bebías alcohol.

— No lo hago.

— ¿Por qué?

Natsu se mantuvo en silencio. Ella seguía insistiendo en respuestas y él estaba demasiado agotado para evadirlas. Su mente aun pedía otros minutos de sueño, una corta siesta. Solo por esta vez cedió.

— Mi papá era un alcohólico. — comenzó —. Solía golpear a mi madre y yo recibía la peor parte tratando de evitarlo o protegiendo a Sting. Él arruinó nuestra familia, entonces me decidí a no ser como él.

En todo su tiempo juntos o encuentros, jamás lo vio abrir una lata de cerveza o aceptar un trago. Él decía la verdad.

Algo bastante impresionante.

— Pero fumas — señaló ella.

Él sonrió. — Así es, fumo — repitió — Parece ser el único mal habito que no puedo corregir, y volver a ti, supongo.

Lucy tragó saliva y evitó pensar demasiado en esas últimas palabras.

— Mi papá también era un alcohólico. Nos dejó a mi madre y a mí en la ruina, hasta que ella decidió dejarme también. — Esta vez Natsu giró su cabeza, prestándole su total atención — Parece ser que tenemos más cosas en común de lo que esperábamos.

— Tal vez.

Lucy desvió la mirada — Tienes razón. Somos un grupo de jodidos.

 **»X«**

Ninguno de los dos supo en qué momento cambio su rutina.

Al paso de las semanas Gray se volvió un tema distante y ambos volvieron a lo habitual. Aunque su relación no tuviese nada de ordinario.

Era raro.

Pero mejor de cierta manera.

Tenían sexo casual, reuniones en el apartamento de Lucy con cena o solo charlas sin sentido. Nada que rompiera las barreras de la privacidad. Ninguno intentar indagar más en la vida del otro. A veces solo pequeños detalles pero nada significativo. Incluso Lucy comenzaba a ser parte de las peleas de Natsu, o al menos fuera de ellas, en donde las dificultades siempre se suscitaban. Pronto se volvió una rutina estar con Natsu después de cada contienda, cada vez que perdía el sentido y era complicado mantenerlo consiente.

Poco a poco se fue integrando, adaptando y aceptando su vida alrededor de Natsu.

Era muy extraño.

Un sentimiento desconocido.

Era como si fuesen amigos. Pero eso no podía ser cierto.

Laxus y Sting tampoco comentaron nada al respecto. Y si notaron algo raro en su relación, decidieron mantener la boca cerrada y dejar a Lucy ser parte de esto. Aunque no estuviesen cien por ciento convencidos.

Estar ahí para Natsu después de salir de cuadrilátero se volvió un ritual, que pronto se vio roto por la misma Lucy.  
Teniendo que cubrir turnos extras para poder juntar nuevamente el dinero perdido y poder sobrevivir un mes más, le era imposible asistir a cada una de sus peleas.

Natsu no estuvo muy contento al respecto.

— Iré a recogerte después de que tu turno termine — expuso él. Los cuatro se encontraban en el apartamento de Natsu antes de partir cada quien a su destino.

— Nat, no creo que eso sea una buena idea — intentó Sting. Definitivamente no era una buena idea, tampoco era seguro para Natsu deambular en su estado.

— Si, no es una buena idea — y antes de que él contradijera sus palabras, continuó: — Yo estaré aquí cuando regreses, ¿eso está bien?

Él la miró, contemplando su respuesta.

— ¿Nat? — enunció su hermano.

— Si, eso está bien.

— Estaré aquí — le reafirmó ella.

— De acuerdo.

Y ella cumplió con la promesa.

Ellos entraron con Natsu en brazos, lo mismo con cada uno de sus ataques. Este parecía ser menos intenso en movimiento, pero lucía con más dolor. La escena siempre le provocaba un escalofrió por la espalda.

Nadie comento nada, solo se dirigieron a hacer lo mismo que siempre: tratar de disipar el ataque sosteniendo su cuerpo y susurrando palabras paliativas.

Solo bastaba con miradas para saber que cada ataque se volvía más difícil de controlar.

Lucy se quedó junto al durante la noche.

Fue dos días después cuando despertó junto a una cama vacía en donde comenzó a replantearse nuevamente su afinidad con Natsu, con ayuda de Sting, quien se encontraba en la cocina.

— ¿Estas enamorada de mi hermano? — le preguntó sin vergüenza alguna.

Para Lucy esa respuesta era clara como el agua. — Por supuesto que no.

— ¿Pero te gusta? — insistió.

— No — volvió a confirmar — El es…amable.

— Lo dices que como si fuese algo malo.

— Nunca nadie ha sido amable conmigo.

Sting alzó una ceja y evitó comentar algo más al respecto — ¿Café?

Ella asintió — ¿Y Natsu?

— Salió a entrenar. Tiene pelea esta noche.

— ¿Otra vez? Es muy pronto.

— Si — confirmó — Créeme esto me agrada menos que a ti.

— ¿Y dijo algo sobre eso?

Sting tomó un sorbo de su taza de café. El líquido caliente quemó su lengua, pero palpitaban más sus palabras en la punta de la lengua.

— Creo que lo mejor será que te quedes en tu apartamento esta noche. No te aparezcas en el cuadrilátero.

— ¿Por qué?

— Es lo mejor.

— Hay algo mal en la pelea de esta noche, ¿cierto? — Su silencio le confirmo todo — Entonces debo estar ahí.

— Natsu no va a pelear. Es algo diferente — admitió Sting —. Solo toma mi consejo esta vez. Solo esta vez.

Después de lo que sucedió con Gray, tal vez aparecerse en el cuadrilátero no era una muy buena idea. Podría complicar las cosas o lo que fuese que ocurriría esta noche.

— Después de todo lo que ha pasado, ¿Por qué cambiarias tu actitud conmigo? ¿Por qué intentar protegerme? — indagó ella.

— Mi hermano no es el único que es amable. — le dijo antes de irse a su propia habitación — Y a diferencia de ti, parece que le importas.

 **»X«**

Lucy no estaba en posición de pedir días libres considerando su maldita situación económica. Sin embargo, su mente no estaba funcionando correctamente.

La charla con Sting, el asunto de Natsu, lo que pudiese llegar a ocurrir y peores escenarios le daban vuelta en la cabeza y no la dejaban concentrarse en lo más mínimo.

En su reloj sobre la mesa marcaban las 09:21pm. Momento exacto en que dos toques se escucharon en su puerta.

El sonido la sobresalto y aceleró su pulso. Aunque todo su cuerpo respiró en alivio cuando Natsu hizo su entrada al apartamento.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿En donde están los demás?

— En mi apartamento.

— ¿Y saben que estas aquí? ¿Qué…?

— No, no lo saben. Vine solo e iré solo — le dijo tranquilo, casi suprimiendo una sonrisa.

Ella frunció el ceño — Pareces contento. — manifestó.

— ¿No puedo estarlo?

— No cuando vas al cuadrilátero por _tu_ cuenta. Lo que no es una buena idea, deberías llamar a tu hermano.

Natsu negó con la cabeza — Quiero que sea una sorpresa. — _¿sorpresa?_ Lucy estaba más que perdida — Me reuniré con Dan esta noche.

El rostro de Lucy cayó, justo como aquel sentimiento de alarma en su pecho, el cual recorrió todo su cuerpo.

Ella lo siguió hasta su comedor, en donde él tomó una manzana, llevándola a sus labios.

— Eso definitivamente no es una buena idea.

— Por supuesto que lo es. Por fin podremos llegar a un acuerdo ahora que mi deuda esta pagada.

— _¿Qué?_

Él curvó la esquina de sus labios. — Mi mamá. — comenzó — Dan es quien la tiene. Mi papá la vendió a esos malditos, a ese hijo de puta de Dan, y ahora tengo la oportunidad de sacarla de esa prisión en donde la tienen. — Se acercó a Lucy — Al fin puedo remediar todo.

Un temblor en su espalda la sacudió. — ¿Estas convencido de que Dan la dejará libre?

— Tiene que hacerlo. Yo cumplí con mi parte del trato y ahora él debe cumplir la suya.

No, no sonaba lógico.

— Yo no creo… — pensó bien sus palabras — Si no quieres que Sting vaya contigo, al menos deberías llevar a Laxus.

— Eso _sí_ que no es una buena idea.

Lucy apretó los puños — ¿Ellos no lo saben? ¿No saben sobre esto?

Natsu notó su inquietud —. No, y es mejor que no lo sepan. Quiero que sea una sorpresa.

¿Y si la sorpresa no terminaba bien? ¿Tal cómo él esperaba?

Él parecía haber terminado de hablar y Lucy quería continuar, continuar y no parar, mantenerlo aquí. A salvo. Que no saliera por esa jodida puerta.

— ¿Por qué contarme a mí? ¿Por qué…?

Natsu detuvo su mano en el cerrojo, para después girarlo por completo y dejar a la vista el pasillo. Una línea delgada, solo unos pasos lejos.

— Ve a mi apartamento — le dijo —. Quiero que estés ahí cuando de las buenas noticias.

— Natsu — advirtió, esta vez ella cortando la distancia.

— Confió en ti. Sé que suena estúpido y no sé por qué razón lo hago… Pero lo hago. ¿No se supone que es eso lo que hacen los amigos?

De nuevo Natsu la dejaba sin palabras. Siempre él.

— ¿Amigos?

— Si. ¿Acaso no somos eso? — la tomó de la cintura, atrayéndola hacia él.

Ella sintió un ardor en sus mejillas, también por su cuello y pecho.

— No lo sé, jamás he tenido amigos — admitió.

Lucy bajó la mirada a sus labios y él sonrió, notando de inmediato sus intenciones.

— Yo tampoco.

Lucy sintió su aliento sobre su boca, solo el mínimo roce. Ella cerró los ojos al mismo tiempo que Natsu acariciaba sus caderas y la piel debajo de su blusa. Él sabía exactamente como colocar sus manos sobre ella, habiendo memorizado cada uno de sus puntos sensibles. Lucy suspiró cuando Natsu capturó sus labios en un cálido beso, la lengua se curvó con la suya y se adentró más adentro de su boca.

— ¿Estas tratando de distraerme? — su cuerpo se sentía tan bien, en sus brazos, con su boca sobre la suya.

— Si — lo sintió sonreír — Y funcionó.

Ella abrió los ojos y dio un paso atrás — Eres un imbécil. — lo dijo como un insulto, pero sus propios labios la traicionaron, curvándose. Su estómago se sentía gracioso, como si algo revoloteara por dentro.

— Te veo en unas horas.

Él desapareció y la sonrisa de Lucy se mantuvo en su rostro al entrar nuevamente al apartamento, sin percatarse que alguien más la observaba.

 **»X«**

Exactamente dos horas después, ella vio el verdadero desastre. Una evidente calamidad. Sting se había enterado y estaba a punto de perder la cabeza. Laxus no estaba mejor.

Ella no sabía qué hacer.

Y cuando Natsu volvió a casa y dio las maravillosas noticias, todos se quedaron en silencio. Las sonrisas, aquella felicidad que mostraban eran falsas. Cada movimiento era fingido y calculado.

Natsu estaba contento, satisfecho con el resultado que todo a su alrededor paso desapercibido.

Pero Lucy lo notó. Ella se percató de los secretos en las miradas que aquellos dos hombres intercambiaban a sus espaldas y no sabía qué hacer con aquella información de la realidad.

 **»X«**

Ella terminó pasando la noche. Debía ser demasiado tarde, pero en ningún momento pudo conciliar el sueño.

En su cuello había marcas que durarían por días. Sus muslos se sentían débiles, su espalda dolía. La habitación apestaba a sexo. El frío se hizo presente al momento de poner sus pies sobre el suelo y salir de la cálida cama y cuerpo humano a su lado.

Esto no se sentía bien.

Tomó sus propias prendas del suelo y se vistió, tomando una chaqueta del armario de Natsu para proveer más calor a su delgado cuerpo.

Al salir de la habitación en silencio, y del mismo apartamento, se encontró con Sting fumando un cigarrillo al exterior. En el mismo lugar en donde ella iba a hacerlo.

— ¿No puedes dormir? — preguntó él. Tiritaba, sus prendas muy delgadas para las bajas temperaturas de la madrugada.

Ella negó y encendió su propio cigarrillo — ¿No se supone que un doctor debe cuidar de su salud?

— Al carajo. — Tosió — Este es el menor de mis problemas.

— ¿Por qué no luces feliz? — Ella fue directo al grano — Es tu madre y parece importarte una mierda.

Él la fulminó con la mirada — ¿Qué es lo que sabes? ¿Qué fue lo que Natsu te dijo?

De repente, ella se sintió desarmada. Esto era algo que no debería importarle. Meter la narices en lo que no le convenía, así no era ella. Pero nuevamente, Lucy ya no parecía ser la misma. Ya no se reconocía a sí misma.

Se aclaró la garganta. — Dijo que Dan la tenía. Aprisionada o algo así. Que su deuda estaba cubierta y su madre al fin volvería con ustedes, pero no pareces saltar de alegría por las buenas noticias.

— Es porque no son buenas noticias — él apretó la mandíbula.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

Entonces Lucy pudo verlo. La manera en que sus ojos se humedecían, como su mano temblaba al inhalar el ultimo humo del cigarrillo, mismo que inundó sus pulmones y después dejo salir combinado con su propio aliento.

Sting tiró la colilla al suelo y la estrujó con el zapato.

— Mamá está muerta.

* * *

 **#**

Wow, creo que morí dos vidas: una terminando el capítulo y otra editando.

De nuevo, lamento las faltas de ortografía, siempre edito súper rápido y trato de tener los menores errores posibles.

En fin, nos queda un capítulo más y al fin terminamos con la historia, que posiblemente me demoré un poco más en publicar. Ya veremos.

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
